Naruto's life changing accident
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: During the Naruto's looking at the scroll instead of shadow clone jutsu he finds a teleportation Jutsu first that sends him into the world of To Love Ru in the city of Sainan. Naruto's new life awaits as he becomes more powerful than before and creates his own Harem. Rated M just in case some adult themes happen.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Life Changing Accident

Episode 1: A new World!? Naruto meets Mikan!

We have all heard the story. The story of a Nine Tailed Fox of great and terrible power. The fox nearly destroyed Ninja village called The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Many brave ninja fell at the hands of this giant fox. But one Ninja who ruled the village. His name was Minato Namikaze, He was better known as the fourth Hokage. Through a powerful Jutsu and with his sacrifice as well as his wife's Kushina Uzumaki they sealed the fox within their baby boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He grew up alone and hated by many of the villagers. He has failed the ninja academy exam three times now and was feeling like he can no longer make until he was told about the secret by one of his academy instructors named Mizuki. With scroll taken the Ninja searched frantically for it as well as Naruto. At this moment Naruto was looking through the scroll and seeing the different Jutsus that were made and left by Ninja's past.

"Hmm, what's this? Tel...e...por...ta...tion...Jutsu. I guess I can try this. Least it isn't the clone Jutsu." Naruto said as he looked at the hand signs needed. "Let's see...tiger...snake...rabbit...snake again...dragon...ox..." Naruto worked on memorizing this. Out in the woods a young girl with blue hair was wandering the outskirts of the village feeling sad her name is Hinata Hyuga. The reason she feels sad is due to the fact her father has given up her completely. She wasn't even paying attention to the fact her younger sister Hanabi was following her. Hanabi who thought the world of her big sister felt the main reason for her failure was due to the Blonde boy named Naruto's influence. They both heard noises to the left and followed it. Naruto was still practicing till finally.

"Okay I think I got it now. Focus my Chakra then do the hand signs." Naruto did just that unaware of his two person audience wondering what he was doing and where he got that big scroll. "And finally Tiger!" Naruto had his eyes closed then saw nothing happened. "Maybe this Jutsu is a bust?" He grabbed the scroll and looked at it again not realizing that he was starting to disappear starting at his feet. When Hinata took notice of it and for once she yelled out.

"NARUTO!" She yelled as she ran to him and Hanabi was surprised by that yell she jumped out in fright as Hinata turned to see her sister there. "Hanabi!?"

"What the hell!?" Naruto noticed the sudden rapid disappearance of his body along with the scroll as a bright blue light made of massive chakra enveloped him. It was so bright Hinata and Hanabi couldn't see was happening. When it was all over Naruto and the scroll were gone.

"Naruto! What...Where did he go?" Hinata asked confused about the whole thing herself. As for Naruto he was in some kind of tunnel of light where cosmic stars could be seen. Naruto's body could not be seen as it was in the form of a blue light. His body was broken down and unknown to him just yet was changing as he is traveling though time and space. The only we hear from Naruto is "Whoa oh oh oh ahhhh ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he could still see what was happening and he could see a bright white light at the end of this tunnel. Everything whites out.

We now find ourselves in a simple city. We the sigh that says the name of the city is Sainan. We are being taken to a neighborhood and a house that had a mailbox that reads Yuuki house and we can hear two voices talking.

"Mikan! I'm heading out to school!" A boy with orange brown hair and golden brown eyes. His hair is a bit spikey but still kept neat in way. He was about a hundred and sixty-four centimeters tall and is sixteen years old. Currently a freshman at Sainan high school and is wearing a spring uniform. He took off for class where to the girl he called Mikan was his little sister who is currently twelve years old and stands to be a hundred and forty-nine centimeters. Her eyes were also golden brown while her hair was brown. It was pretty long and kept it real neat. For those who are curious her measurements stand at B70-W52-H73.

"Take care Rito!" Mikan said as she locked up the house. She started to head out to her school. Mikan made her way little did she realize someone was following her. He was wearing a blue hat and sunglasses and a white mask over his mouth and had on a red coat and black pants. He began his hunt.

In the downtown area of Sainan on one of the roof tops a blue light appeared and luckily with all the sunlight it blended in really well for anyone to notice or care. We hear Naruto's scream but his voice sounded a bit deeper. Soon as he appeared his clothes didn't seem to fit and he looked a bit taller and his hair was longer and he also seemed a bit more toned. Naruto looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he got up. The scroll then appeared as he noticed it. "Oh my head...why do I feel like I know this place when this is my first time hear?" He asked as he tried to put up with a sudden headache. Naruto looked to the scroll. "What did that Jutsu do?" He opened it up and looked for the Jutsu and found and he found a bit of a warning label that looked worn out. "Warning this Jutsu has proven to be unstable with unknown effects and causes the user to disappear from the world!?" Naruto yelled not believing what he just read. "Oh no! So, I'm dead!"

"If you're dead then I'd be dead fool!" Naruto turned to look who just said that to him but there was no one there.

"Am I hearing voices?" Naruto then pinched his cheek only to realize he's still alive. "I'm alive alright but if that's the case what happened to the maker of this jutsu then?" Naruto asked and the answer to that from a fourth wall perspective he was sent to a world he made harem happen in an alternate reality of well...let's just say at a place called fairy tail where all the most beautiful women were his for the taking but that's not important nor the focus of this story. "Oh well I guess it doesn't matter. I don't know where I am but I'm...going...home?" Naruto took a minute to finally realize something was different about him and just realizing the way he thinks is a bit different too. He noticed the sleeves on his clothes were shorter and his Ninja tabi barely fit. He took them off to relax his feet. He then heard a cry for help just below him and notice a young girl with brown hair being chased. Naruto picked up the scroll and jumped down. And instinctively controlled his chakra to carefully and quietly slide down the tall building. He then jumped from wall to wall to follow the man who appears to be some kid of pedophile of sorts with the way he was chasing the young girl. Naruto didn't even stop to think about how he was doing all this. It almost second nature to him now like natural talent just awoke within him. The girl that was being chased was Mikan and now she was cornered at a dead end.

"Oh no." She said as she looked to the stranger chasing her. "Somebody...help...Rito...anybody please." She cried as she closed her eyes. The perp was then taken down as Naruto jumped on his shoulders and knocked him out.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as Mikan opened her eyes and saw her savior even though he seemed to be a bit of teenage bum in clothes that don't fit him anymore. His body, face, Hair color, and even his eyes seem to make him think he was either American or at least German or English since not many Japanese look like him.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied as she saw the guy that was taken down. "Did he take him down? I didn't even hear him do it?" She said in her thoughts.

"Well I guess I should be going." He told her

"Wait I need to at least thank you somehow!" Mikan said as she heard his stomache. Her savior blushed not realizing he was that hungry. "How bout I make you something." She offered.

"I guess that's okay...umm..." Naruto didn't know her name yet.

"Mikan. Yuuki Mikan." She said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied. Mikan was kind of surprised by his Japanese like name. They left the ally and headed to Mikan's house. "Well here's my house. You can use our shower while I make a call to my school." Mikan said as she went to the house phone. Mikan pointed out where the shower was as Naruto looked at the house. From what he could tell from the city and this house things seem similar but different to his home. Naruto walked into the bathroom and saw the bath tub and shower as he listened to Mikan telling her school she wasn't feeling well today on the... "Telephone. Wait how do I know that?" He asked himself. Naruto couldn't figure it out yet but something was different with him. He closed the door and removed his shrunken clothes. By the time he was naked he looked at the mirror and was in complete shock at his appearance. He was taller, very well toned and a bit muscular, and his hair was spikier than before. The things in the bathroom worked the same as his world so washing up was easy enough. Naruto was pondering as to what happened and how does he know some of the things that should be foreign to him and how did pull off advanced ninja moves with so much chakra control? These questions plagued him till he heard a knock on the slide door to the shower room.

"Naruto-san! I left you some clothes and moved that scroll you were carrying to the living room. Your lunch is ready." Mikan said.

"Okay!" Naruto replied and sighed. "Okay for now let's just see what I can do for now and figure out what that scroll did to me." He said as he turned off the shower. Now for the female fans this is your fanservice since Naruto is completely naked and complete dripping in water as the steam from the hot water covers his manhood for now. He found the clothes Mikan brought him. It was a blue shirt, green jogging pants, and a pair of black boxers. He put them on and the shirt was a bit tight on him but it wasn't uncomfortable. Naruto headed for the living room and saw the scroll next to the couch and saw a simple lunch Mikan made for him. It wasn't Ramen but it definitely looked good. Naruto sat down and ate his lunch with gratitude.

"So where are you from?" Mikan asked as she walked up to him in an apron. Naruto still being twelve himself technically speaking did find Mikan rather cute like that but wondered how to answer that without sounding crazy.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know if you'd believe me." Naruto replied.

"Well I got the day to listen." Mikan told him as she sat down to listend to Naruto's life story.

End of episode 1

Notes:

well this is a new project that has been started but this idea goes to Shinnagami here on . I simply followed Shinnagami's idea while adding in some of my own tweaks here and there to it. this will be another Naruto Harem project for me to do and Naruto will be somewhat OOC as people like to complain for no reason or another but anyway what happened and how it works will be explained somewhere down the line. Rito will likely take the role of a side character but at the very least i have told Shinnagami to let Rito have Haruna. for extreme fanatic fans who have no sense of an open mind to enjoy this or any other work i write turn away and leave those who wish to enjoy this alone. as always please feel free to leave a comment/review on what you think of this cross over. Shinnagami and I are working out the story as we move along so be patient with us as chapters come out. thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Life Changing Accident

Episode 2: The New Life begins, Naruto goes to Sainan High?

Mikan was laying in her room after having listened to Naruto's story. Naturally Rito felt concerned when he heard his siter didn't go to school but after explaining what happened Rito was grateful to Naruto for saving his sister's life but Mikan lieft out Naruto's life story since this sounded like something that would be over Rito's head since even she had a hard time believing in the existence of an entire world different from their own. For the moment Naruto was allowed to stay till he could figure out what to do and where to go from here. At this time he was looking over the scroll in its entirety to see what he could do about his situation and picked on some interesting Jutsus. He found a way to go back but right now he had a lot to think about as he then slept on the couch for the moment. The following Morning Rito headed out to school as Naruto saw Mikan bid farewell to her big brother.

"Naruto-san, I'm heading out to school!" Mikan said.

"Uhh, hold on! Let me go with you!" He yelled as he put on an extra pair of Rito's shoes though it's his first time wearing toe covered shoes since he's used to Ninja Tabis. Naruto and Mikan walked toward her school and so far no troubles today.

"Thanks for walking me here. You know your way back right?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I should be fine." He told her unaware a lot of Mikan's classmates were looking through the window wonder who the guy that dropped her off was.

"Okay then see ya later." She told him.

"Later." Naruto waved back. He looked at the money that was lent to him. "I guess Yen has the same value as Ryo's back home." He said as the amount on the bill was no different from the amount in Ryo back in the Leaf. Naruto walked around the city wondering what to do. He made a note of all the Jutsu he wanted to learn and thought could be useful to him. On one hand the people here seem about as nice as anyone you would meet except everyone here has no idea who he is and isn't attacking him for no reason. Maybe he could make a home here though that would mean finding work and from what his memories could tell the transfer across space and time somehow helped him learn the rules of how things are done here and expanded his knowledge of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Why he aged was still a bit of a mystery to him. It may be because he hopped across space and time rather than hopping dimensions but he's no scientist so for now he'll put that mystery on hold since just then he caught a whiff of something that wet his appetite. "mmmm, I know that smell anywhere!" He yelled as he ran to it.

"Welcome, what can I do for you." The owner of a ramen shop cart said.

"Gimme one large Pork Ramen old man!" Naruto yelled in a excited tone.

"You got it. I guess you got some kind of holiday from school or something?" The old man said as he prepped up some ramen.

"Holiday?" The fact Naruto said that made the old man suspicious but still gave Naruto his bowl as Naruto paid the man.

"Now don't tell me you're some kind of deliquent skipping school? Nah, you look like too nice a kid to do that. Even still you shouldn't go cutting school kid." The old man said as Naruto listened and ate. "I don't know what kind of troubles you're having at home but I think it's still important to give it your all and attend school. How do you expect to get anywhere without an education kid. Even us ramen chefs have to go to school to be a ramen chef." Naruto had just finished.

"Hmm, but what if I just don't fit in?" He asked.

"Now now, I think your old enough to understand you shouldn't let that get to ya. The people who truly accept you for who you are the ones who matter since they are undoubtedly your friends. Long as you got them you'll be fine." He replied. "Now you better get a move on before the cops decide to take you in for skipping out. Come back anytime you're free though." He told him as Naruto walked out.

Not as good as Ichiraku's but still the guy was as nice as old man Teuchi." Naruto said as he thought about the ramen owner's words like he just talked to a saint or sage given him wise words of advise. "I guess for now I'll hide out and ask Rito what's the nearest school I can go to. In the mean time I may as well train for a bit. I seem to be able to do Shadow clones pretty well and the scroll says I pretty much gain their experiences every time they pop. That should come pretty handy in mastering Jutsus." He said to himself as he got the scroll and began training for the next eight hours and learned and even understood the concept and theories for chakra control with no problem. The place he chose was an abandoned building not many people would go into. In the short amount of time he mastered shadow clones, some sealing jutsus, he made a note of the rasengan but hasn't got the hang of it yet and there was one jutsu he was gonna try later this evening since Mikan should be out of school by now. Naruto made his way to her school. Mikan just got out of the school building and sees Naruto.

Naruto-san." She called out.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah." She replied since she didn't expect him to pick her up too.

"Mikan! Who is this?" One of her classmates asked.

"This can't be your big brother right?" Another asked seeing as how they don't look a like in any way Mikan then blushed.

"Ahh, I gotta be going now. Later!" She quickly yelled as they walked down to the market area to buy groceries for dinner. Naruto was surprised at how Mikan was already used to doing these kind of things. He could barely cook eggs if he tried since he mostly ate Ramen for the most part of his life. Things were pretty quiet today as Rito then came home.

"Mikan! I'm home!" He said.

"I'll have dinner ready in a bit Rito." Mikan replied. In process Naruto was experimenting with his Shadow clone Jutsu.

"Okay first I make the seal then I pour a little of my blood on the seal then I do the Shadow clones like normal and just to make it interesting I'll add in some spice with my own original jutsu." He said feeling excited about this. "If this works then the shadow clone jutsu will be stronger than ever!" Or at least that was the plan so this way the clones don't go popping as easily but as with anything in the to love ru universe a string of coincidences is about to make this a bit more complicated since just behind Naruto was a storm heading to Sainan. Mikan took note of it.

"Hmm, looks we're in for a storm. I better get Naruto-san inside." She said as she took off her Apron.

"Blood Clone Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto yelled but then a lightning bolt struck that same spot as the Jutsu had started working and Naruto was knocked back from the shock wave. "Ow..." Naruto slowly got up not realizing his Jutsu had apparently worked but the clone went straight inside the bathroom and jumped into the bath where another unlucky or lucky guy depending on who's perspective you look at it from but two yells we're heard.

"AHHHH!" The two yellings heard by Naruto and Mikan as they ran to the bathroom and saw Rito was below a very beautiful blonde haired girl who looked like Naruto himself. She could even be his twin but thoughts stopped as they saw she was completely naked.

"N-N-Naruto-san..."Mikan called nervously. "Do...you have...a twin sister by any chance?"

"No. But I think I did make her." He replied.

"You made her!?" She yelled. But then the blonde girl started crying like a teenage newborn. They got her to calm down giving her something to snack on. Mikan had her on one of her Mother's tops and it fit fine but unfortunately her bust size even for a young teenage girl was bigger than her mothers as the melons on her were now more noticeable being pressed like this and her revealing cleavage at the top. She still wasn't wearing any panties.

"Explain this Naruto-san

"Well...I was just wanting to test the Blood Clone Jutsu theory since supposed they'd be more durable than Shadow clone and there wasn't a warning label of what could go wrong." He started explaining and yes there was a warning label of what could go wrong he just skimmed through it assuming it should be fine. "But don't worry I'll cancel the Jutsu right...now!" Naruto yelled as he did the hand sign but she was still there slurping on a Go-gurt and went on to the next one in the box. She really seemed to love those. "Right...now! Right...now!"

"She's still here and snacking on our stuff." Rito said. The girl clone of Naruto heard Rito's voice and jumped at him and snuggled into his into his stomach. "Hey! Come on! Get off! I'm not...g-g-good with g-g-girls." He started mumbling as he felt her chest pressing into his manhood.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...he just has a really awkward personality when it comes to girls." She explained feeling sad for her big brother. "Why is she acting like a baby?" Mikan asked.

"Hmm, that is weird. Let's see I did the seal, put a bit of my blood, did the jutsu..." Then it hit him. "I wonder if...maybe...that lightning bolt that came out of nowhere did that and somehow made her as real as me."

"Is that really possible?" Mikan asked since she still doesn't understand the concept of jutsus.

"I don't know but it's the only thing I can think of right now given what happened." Naruto said as he looked at clone now asleep on Rito. "She sure seems attached to Rito."

"Yeah I wonder why?" Mikan asked as they couldn't really fathom it but left it alone for now and will have to solve it soon. The next morning they woke up and Rito couldn't go anywhere without the clone following him and she wouldn't let him leave.

"Man this is just weird." Naruto said

"You're telling me. Isn't there anything you can do to get her up to speed on her education?" Mikan asked.

"Hey, I'm a ninja not a doctor." He replied.

"I thought you told me you failed that exam." Mikan pointed out.

"It's a technicality." He replied as he got up. "Hey Rito why don't you take the day off till we can do something about her...education problem." Naruto told him. "Speaking of the school where is it?"

"Why...do...you...need...to know..." Rito asked as the clone still wouldn't let him go. She was very attached to Rito right now.

"I think I need to get myself an education here and since I can't find work like I normally would back home." He replied as Rito gave the directions. Rito made it to Sainan High School. He stepped into the school grounds. As he looked around then he heard a yell.

"Hey! What are you guys doing reading such shameless materials! I'm gonna have to confiscate those!" Naruto turned to see it was a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. She was quite beautiful as he took note of her impressive cleavage. She took some adult magazines from a few students. She then turned to look at Naruto. "Hey you! You're not a student here." She pointed out being suspicious of Naruto.

"Well, no I mean I just got here." He told her.

"That's not the point. A boy your age should be in school right now. Those who divert away from their education will become shameless people!" She yelled and scolded Naruto.

"But I'm here to talk to your principal about...umm what's the word...apply? Or was it transferring?"

"Transfer? At this time of the semester?" The girl looked at him with extreme pregidous. "You gotta be a foreigner if you think you can waltz in here and do what you want?" She told him.

"Just calm down miss..."

"Kotegawa Yui, but it's Kotegawa to you buster."

"Okay Kotegawa-san just calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm party of Sainan High School's Disciplinary Committee." She told him.

"Why do I feel like she reminds of someone..." Naruto wondered about it but then decided to use his ninja skills to slip away by dropping one of the smoke bombs he ended up bringing with him during the transfer. Kotegawa coughed.

"What the?" She asked then noticed the blonde foreigner was gone. "Wait till I get my hands on you!" She yelled.

Man that girl is pretty scary. I wonder if all girls are like that...Oh now I remember." Naruto said as he recalled a pink haired classmate that he was interested in named Sakura Haruno. She was cute but she had quite a temper on her. Naruto then looked for the principal and he noticed a man in a red suit walking about with something in his hand. "Uhh excuse me!" Naruto called out.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find the Principal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. That's me." The short chubby man replied.

"Oh great! I don't suppose you could help me transfer to this school?" Naruto asked being hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to wait till next semester young man." The principal said with a tone of professionalism. A picture slipped out of his pocket and Naruto saw it and could see it was a picture of young girls in swim suits as the principal quickly picked it up and moved out. This gave Naruto an idea. The principal was about to enter his office

"Yoo hoo!" The Principal turned his head and there came his perverted impulses. This isn't the clone this was the real Naruto using his sexy jutsu on the principal. "Mr. Principal...did you really turn down my...Onii-sama at a request for us to go to school?" Naruto said in the most tempting voice he could as the Principal sweated then thought of the boy he just met.

"Oh! That was your brother you say? And you're his...sister?" The Principal said as he breathed heavily as he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Please let us go...to...this...school" Naruto said slowly in a sexual voice

"OKAY!" The Principal yelled and began to do the paper work for Naruto. Of course Naruto had to make a name for the clone now since he convinced the Principal to let him go to Sainan High School on the condition his twin sister comes too. When Naruto left with the uniforms in hand one for a male and one for a female. The Principal sat in his chair looking excited. "Naruko-chan..." He said as he smiled pervertedly.

End of episode 2

Notes

Well with shinnagami's approval episode 2 is all done to read. We'll stop here and let things progress at a more moderate pace. At least I hope that's the case. As always leave your comments/reviews in the box. Remember I am just the writer for this story for shinnagami.

Lastly I going to put up a Poll for you guys to vote who you wish to have appear first from Deviluke. Lala, Momo, or Nana. Simply vote on the poll and I will look at it after about I guess anywhere between 3 days to a week. Please vote on poll not in the reviews thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's life changing accident 3

A day after Naruto was enrolled in school along with Naruko who at the moment was laying on Rito's lap enjoy the fact he was petting her head and long blonde hair. They have still yet to buy her clothes. If she wasn't so infant minded in her teenage body it wouldn't be a problem but she could barely take ten steps without tripping over herself and start crying. Luckily Rito, Mikan, and Naruto prevented most of her falls by sticking close. She enjoyed being fed, mostly by Rito. They tried getting her to speak but her mental state was too much like a new born and was unable to process much although she did pull off the cute charm exceptionally well which made the three melt with glee for some reason. Teaching her to use the toilet was another hassle since she gave body movements to say it was coming but couldn't make it without tripping over herself. That left the boys to carry her and Mikan to clean her up since despite having an infant like mind Mikan kept the boys out since she did have a teenage body most boys their age would go nuts on. This routine happened all after Naruto came back with the uniforms. Luckily he had about a week to figure something out cause if he shows up without her it could be a problem and he can only keep a shadow clone going for so long without wearing himself out. This brings us to today. Naruto is waiting in front of Mikan's school to walk her home since there hasn't been any reports about the guy who tried to kidnap her before. Luckily Naruko fell asleep and is napping on the sofa. Rito somehow managed to convince her to let him go to school. We see her napping on the sofa right now though given her body and mental state the boundary line of cute and sexy was completely smothered here.

"Man, what am I gonna do with her. I got about five days left to figure out a way to her brain up to speed. She definitely learns fast but getting her to understand something is another matter entirely." Naruto said to himself as he pondered on the situation. "Well I managed to finish making three sets after going around town yesterday. Though I can't get her to use it till she has a better understanding of things better. It looks like it's just me and Rito."

"Naruto-san!" Naruto turned to see Mikan.

"Oh hey there!" He replied.

"You're early." Mikan replied as she waved bye to her friends and walked with him.

"Yeah well Naruko finally fell asleep so I figured I'd at least come by to pick you up." He replied as they walked home.

"Well thank for that but I think I can handle myself better now. Still haven't figured out how to fix Naruko huh?"

"No and to be honest I don't think anyone has ever had this problem before. Too bad this world isn't advanced enough to fix a brain like in the movies." Naruto stated.

"Well I think the idea of your world is fictional enough and sadly modern medicine here wouldn't help much since the doctors would just think she's suffering a form of mental degradation such as Autism for example." She replied.

"You sure know a lot. Do they really teach all that in your school?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit but you see enough of it on the news that it just becomes second hand knowledge." Mikan replied as they kept walking. They made it home. Soon as they opened the door they noticed Naruko was sitting by the stairs covered in what appeared to be flour.

"Oh Naruko, what happened?" Naruto asked as Naruko merely gave a confused look not understanding. Mikan looked through the kitchen. Seems after waking up she must've learned to open the food closest and given her height must've grabbed the flour first and somehow dropped it.

"Taking care of a baby teenager is a lot more work than a regular baby." Mikan said as Naruko looked at Mikan and smiled. She then sighed at defeat since she can't really fault her right now given her predicament. "Can't be mad at you though so that means Naruto has to clean it up." She said.

"What!? Why me?" He asked.

"She's your sister and it is partly your fault she's like this." Mikan replied with a devilish smile as if using this as black mail material while Naruko enjoyed Mikan patting her head.

"I can't believe I just got out foxed by you of all people." He complained.

"I don't have to be a ninja to know that when you have black mail material on someone. A ninja is supposed to be able to get info on other people right?" She asked as Naruto sweated since he either skipped or slept through most of the lectures Iruka gave.

"I'm...gonna go clean now." He replied as he quickly left leaving Mikan to walk Naruko to the bathroom for a bath. Now I could describe Naruto cleaning but who are we kidding let's see Mikan and Naruko take a bath. Naruko having an infant like mind at the moment at least made animal like sounds that sound like a fox with a couple of "Kyuu's" and "Aous" as Mikan used the shower head filled with hot water and Naruko enjoyed it. The hot water easily dripped off long blonde hair and we water dripping from Naruko's large breasts and Mikans small breasts were just as wet and dripping and her long brown hair being just as wet. Mikan got the conditoner to use on Naruko as she put a shower cap on her to prevent the soap from hit her eyes.

"Here we go now." Mikan said as she got the shower head to wash the conditioner. Now comes the soap as Mikan rubbed the soap all over her as she started on her left leg and went to the right leg the moved up her body bit by bit since getting Naruko to sit still was a chore in itself. Naruko made little noise to show she liked it then came rubbing her breasts where Naruko made sexual moans. "Hey don't make weird noises like that." Mikan said as she finally washed her of the soap. Naruko was finally clean as she was being dried off and while Mikan got her mother's workout bra to help with Naruko's breasts. A bit small for Naruko but big enough to keep her breasts stable. Now came drying and brushing her as Mikan kept hers wrapped in a towel for the moment now that both are wearing their sleeping clothes since Mikan had no plans for going out today. "There now you're all clean." She told Naruko as Mikan patted her head for being a good girl. Soon as they got out of the bathroom they Rito came home as Naruko jumped him.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he once again felt Naruko's impressive busom that could give Kotegawa Yui a run for her money. Naruko was again snuggling into Rito's chest. "I'm home." He said as he started blushing.

"Welcome back." Mikan told him as Naruto noted Naruko on top of Rito again.

"Come on...sis off of Rito." He told her since he never had a sibling before. Naruko was reluctant but at least obeyed and went into the living room with Naruto to sit down. "Oh and hey Rito give me your right hand." He told him as he put on a set of white beads and Rito noted Naruto was wearing a set too.

"What is it?" Rito asked.

"Just a little something I felt could help you when it matters. I read in the scroll that it helps with training by making things feel a bit heavier than normal but the more you get used to a weight the heavier it gets to help build up your training. When it comes off I think you'll be surprised at the results. Think of this as a thanks for helping me out...and Naruko too." He told him.

"But I don't think..."

"Think about it this way Rito, if it works you could probably impress Sairenji-san." Mikan added as an incentive.

"Haruna-chan..." Rito said in a love struck mode as he thought about the chance to actually look heroic in front of his beloved and long time crush Sairenji Haruna.

"Rito?" Naruto called as Rito was gone for the moment till he felt the extra weight of the beads pull him down.

"I feel...so...heavy..." Rito said.

"Sorry I tried to give you a heads up but you were kind of out of it." Naruto replied as Naruko crawled to Rito and laughed a bit. Meanwhile out in the deep reaches of space an alien space

Meanwhile out in the deep reaches of space an alien space ship was passing the earth and a girl with pink hair noted it.

"Okay, now's my chance." She said as a bright light surrounded her and she disappeared. Back at the Yuuki house after laying Rito on the sofa still getting used to the extra weight of his body plus Naruko's weight since she is once again snuggling into him and holding him close.

"I am so sore and feeling a little strange down there." He mumbled since he can't really move her right now as Mikan sighed at her older brother and at Naruko as she can't figure out why she keeps doing that. Naruto on the other hand was in the bath relaxing since he muscles were sore from using the beads himself too.

"Man...I learned a lot from the scroll so far and still haven't practiced all of it. I managed to make a note of everything in it finally in a book but now...alright first thing tomorrow I'll send the scroll back it's a big help that I made of everything for future reference but I don't feel right keeping something that belongs to the village. I better make sure to write a note to tell at least Iruka sensei I'll be okay." He said to himself as he put a wet cloth over his eyes and failed to notice a bright light coming out of the tub. Once he heard the splash Naruto moved his hand and grabbed something soft, warm, and wet. He squeezed it and heard a moan and took off the cloth and saw an extremely beautiful girl with a figure that was absolutely perfect, pink flowing hair and a tail?

"Hello." She said happily.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled and he grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom when Mikan appeared in front of him as everyone in the house heard him.

"Naruto-san! What happened!?" Mikan asked.

"There's a freaking girl who popped up in the bath!" Naruto yelled as when Mikan took a look.

"There's no one there?" Mikan pointed out. "Naruto-san maybe you've been spending a little too much time and please put some clothes on" She told him with as she blushed so badly that there was steam coming from her head when she realized he was only wearing a towel. During this Rito slowly made his way up to his room with Naruko going with him.

"Man I think I better go to sleep." He said where as soon as he opens the door.

"Hi!" A girl with Pink hair wearing a towel said sitting in his bed.

"Uhh...I'm sorry I must have the wrong room." Rito said as he closed the door and Naruko looked confused and Rito looked at his door and saw the sign that said Rito. He opened the door again and she was still there. "Ahhhh!" Rito screamed surprising Naruko. Naruto and Mikan went upstairs and noticed he was there pointing to his bed.

"Ahh, it's her! That's her! I knew I wasn't crazy!" Naruto yelled as Mikan was shock at another yet beautiful and well endowed girl appeared. Her measurements were almost similar to Naruko.

"Hi! Sorry for the scare and I'm borrowing this towel for a minute." She told them.

"Uhh, I'm sorry but who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Oh well my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. Oh by the way I'm what you guys might call an Alien. See?" She said as she turned and lifted her towel up a bit making Rito and Naruto turned extremely red and have nose bleeds where Mikan tried to cover their eyes.

"Hey what do you think you're...huh?" Mikan noted her black heart shaped tipped tail as it moved and it was clearly attached to her spine. Rito and Naruto finally got free and saw it.

"Whoa. Never seen that before." Naruto said.

"You said...you were an alien?" Rito asked.

"That's right." Lala replied.

"How and why are you naked in this house?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well I used one of my inventions to escape." she replied as she revealed it. "Tada! Pyon Pyon Warp-kun!" She said as it was a metal bracellette of sorts. "It can warp me anywhere within a limited distance at a random location. I can't really pinpoint where I go and it can only transport living things not artificial so I had to leave my clothes behind." She explained.

"Sounds like a big flaw if you ask me. And isn't that thing artificial so why did it teleport too." Naruto said.

"Well I'm still working out the kinks and now I've used it I have to let it recharge for the next twenty-four hours. And i never thought about that if it can't teleport living matter then how come it can teleport too" She told them with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay so what are you gonna do now?" Mikan asked.

"Well I'm waiting for someone to meet me here." Lala replied as she sat back down.

"First Naruto-san appears from another world, now an alien is sitting on Rito's bed. Do we just attract weirdness lately or what?" Mikan questioned as she looked at her brother.

"No idea." Rito replied.

"You really think I'm weird?" Naruto asked. They then heard a knock on the window and saw what looked like a small robot.

"Peke!" Lala yelled in excitement as the little robot entered and spoke in a feminine voice.

"Sorry for the wait Lala-sama." Peke replied.

"What is that?" Rito asked.

"This is Peke. She's an invention I made to be my all purpose costume robot." She replied.

"All purpose...costume...robot?" Naruto said.

"Here watch." Lala said. "Peke!"

"Right! Dress form!" Peke yelled as they watched. Rito and Mikan thought this looked like a magical girl transformation while Naruto and Naruko looked impressed. Once the transformation was done. "Is it too tight Lala-sama?"

"Nope it's just right." Lala replied as Naruko clapped her hands and laughed from the show. "So Peke you made sure you weren't followed right?" She asked Peke.

"That's right. There's no way..." Before Peke could finish her statement two men in black jumped into Rito's room by crashing into his window.

"Peke..."

"Y-Yes?"

"When I asked you if you were followed you said you were sure." Lala said sounding like she was gonna throw a fit which she did which kinda kills the danger like mood "Geez! Peke I told you to be careful!" She yelled as Naruto, Mikan, and Rito weren't sure what to think right now where Naruko was looking confused.

"There's no escape this time princess!" one of the two said as they grabbed Lala's hand.

"Let me go!" She yelled as Naruto jumped in kicked one of them in as he ran out with Lala in his arms. Before they could chase after them Rito kicked his soccer ball to slow them down.

"Ahh, never mind them we gotta go after them." Naruto was using his ninja speed to jump from roof to roof at fast as he could since the beads added on extra weight. Lala felt how strong and manly Naruto's arms were. Sadly the pursuers were as fast as Naruto at the moment.

"For a human you're pretty fast." one of the men in black said.

"All part of being a Ninja." Naruto replied.

"Why are you helping me?" Lala asked

"I just have this habit of...helping people, ya know." Naruto said as he recalled helping someone before as a little kid. Before he could remember the rest he got attacked and he had to jump off. As he lost momentum and fell off with Lala in his arms as and landed on his back.

"Princess Lala enough running away." They said.

"No! You can tell Papa I don't want to meet anymore suitors! I want to find my own love!" She yelled as Naruto heard all of that.

"You're...a princess...and you ran away from home?" He said. "This is kind of a first but if I can say something." Naruto said as he stood remembering that the person he saved that time was Hinata Hyuga. A similar position as Lala but in Hinata's case she was being bullied. "I don't know much about princesses and what not but I do know if someone wants to follow their own path then her dad should really respect that but if you want then I'm more than happy to fight you guys off." Naruto said.

"Out of the way kid." One of the guards said.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made over a hundred clones. Lala and her father's guards were shocked that he did that. All the Naruto's smirked and popped their knuckles. "Still wanna fight boys?" They said as the guards got pummeled and beaten. Naruto and Lala walked back to the Yuuki house.

"Sorry for all the trouble." She told him.

"Forget about it but is it really that bad for you at your...planet?" He asked.

"It's Planet Deviluke and no it's not that bad but lately father is in the middle of a galactic war with everyone and he's been pushing me to find a suitor." She explained since she at least felt Naruto deserved to know the truth.

"I guess marrying someone you don't know would be a bit...weird." Naruto said since he wouldn't know being a shunned orphan his whole life. "You know if you want to stay we can ask Rito and Mikan." He told her.

"You sure?" She said.

"We'll have to ask and we'll figure out the room situations in the morning since it's pretty late." He told her.

"If they let me stay I can solve that problem easily." She told him as Naruto wasn't sure what she meant. As they got home and asked Mikan she gave the okay since she was curious to Lala's solution but said she'll do it tomorrow and show it to them. So the five in the Yuuki house had a celebration over their next house guest. This is how Lala Satalin deviluke came into their lives.

End of Episode 3

Notes:

well after Shinnagai gave the okay here is episode 3 of Naruto's life changing accident. Lala has made her appearance and Naruto now has 4 days left to fix Naruko's Intellect. For those who haven't looked at my profile there is another poll asking who Naruko should fall for after her intellect is fixed. Should it be Rito or Ren. Vote now cause the poll closes first thing on Friday morning. As always leave a review on your thoughts about this. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's life changing accident 4

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful morning and everyone was waking up to another fine morning. Mikan was the first to wake up in her room then went on to wake up everyone else. Especially today of all days. Mikan knocked on Rito's door.

"Hey Rito. It's time to wake up. You need to wake Naruto-san and the others up." She told him. All she heard was snoring which forced her to open his door. To her surprise there was Naruko sleeping on Rito who still couldn't move his body much yet but the sleep was doing him some good. From anyone else's stand point this would look like something happened but given Naruko's current predicament she likely snuck away from Naruto and made her way here. "Rito wake up!" Mikan yelled as Rito slowly woke up and saw Naruko's sleeping face and could see her cleavage.

"AHHH!" Rito yelled as Naruko woke up and yawned a bit. She sat up and scratched her eyes out making animal noises to show she was waking up. "What...how?" Rito asked in a panic as his panicking caused Naruko to slip off and almost fall till Rito reacted and caught her which of course with his luck landed on him in an awkward position. Soon as Naruto and Lala came out of his closet for some reason they got the wrong idea since from their view it'd look like a sex position With Rito behind her, his left arm on her chest and right arm around her waist and Naruko making sexual moans didn't help his case any better.

"Oh my. I had no idea Rito liked Naruko in that way." Lala said innocently as Naruto was feeling an overprotective angry aura consume.

"Rito...you better have a good reason for this." Naruto asked sounding annoyed.

"C-Calm down Naruto-san I saw the whole and it was just purely an accident and he tried to prevent Naruko from fall off the bed." Mikan explained and Naruto accepted that answer for now. "By the way why is she here? I thought she was sleeping with you?" Mikan asked as Naruko sat up and happily let Rito pet her head.

"Hmm." Naruto was trying to think about it. This flash back will explain a few things. This goes back about four days ago. Where it was a full day after Lala moved in and spent that whole day doing some work to supposedly expand the house. Once she was done she decided to show it off.

"Tada!" She said.

"But..." Rito started.

"That's Rito's closest." Naruto finished as Naruto, Rito, and Mikan weren't following the logic here where as Naruko was feeling sleepy and jumped on to Rito's bed for a nap.

"It was his closest but with the press of a button..." Lala press the button she attached to the side of his closet door and to everyone's surprise the closet led to another room the size of Yuuki house. "Here it is!" Lala said happily.

"What happened to my closet!?" Rito yelled.

"Your closet is still here it just got switched out with space distortion!" Lala replied.

"Space Distortion?" Naruto asked not really getting it.

"It's basically a pocket dimension that now exists within this house. All one has to do is press the button here to switch between Rito's closet and this room. With this there's now enough room for all of us to sleep inside a room." Lala told them.

"How did you get this done so quickly?" Mikan asked.

"Well I use Space Distortion to keep my inventions in here." Lala showed what looked like a cell phone.

"A flip phone?" Rito asked.

"This is my D-dial. It uses space distortion to keep my inventions here so I can call on them like so." Lala press a button and brought out what appeared to be a wand with devil wings at the top attached. "And I used this. My all purpose tool to make the Space Distortion for this room." Lala showed them. "This allows to make new inventions or upgrade anything quickly." She told them. All those explanations did explain things so now Naruto and Naruko had their own rooms.

"One problem. We can't really let Naruko sleep on her own." Naruto said as he pointed out the fact Naruko constantly needs supervision.

"What do you mean?" Lala asked Naruto then told the situation of Naruko's birth and her predicament. "I see. I think I can fix that!" Lala told them.

"You can?" Naruto asked as Rito and Mikan were curious as to how that's possible but then again being an alien perhaps they have more advanced medicines.

"Just give me a few days and I'll have it ready." Lala told them prepped her all purpose tool for work. During that time Lala was working in her personal laboratory as Naruto was in his room and prepped a Jutsu to send the scroll back to the Leaf village. By using the same hand signs and formula that should send it back to the Hokage's office but even then it would likely land a few miles off the mark since traveling through space and time tends to have unpredictable results. As he sent it back home and said his mental farewell to his old home he wondered how things are. By now he'd have to have been missing for almost three weeks. The scroll had made it's way home but landed a bit off the mark and into the room of someone who read Naruto's note and the Jutsu he used. The days passed by with the usual routines happen then we get to the night before. Naruto had his sister set into his bed since she can't sleep on her own yet he slept in a sleeping bag for the past few nights. Naruto was in such a deep sleep he failed to hear or notice Naruko slowly crawling off. Naruko looked at the door and used the wall to stand up. She was getting used to walking and finding her balance bit by bit but still had trouble standing without assistance. Using the wall her hand accidentally touched the button and it opened to Rito's room. She made a happy noise as she saw Rito Sleeping. He got used to the beads weighing him down but his body couldn't move to much with how sore he was. The rest explains itself with Naruko snuggling into Rito for the night. This ends the flash back.

"I guess she snuck off after I fell asleep. For being infant minded she can be pretty clever." Naruto said.

"Not even capable of understanding and she already shows signs of a girl in love." Mikan added.

"No need to worry cause now my invention is all set!" Lala said as she showed them to her laboratory. "Learn Learn Brain-kun!" She called it as it was a big machine with a room chamber for Naruko to sit in. "This invention will look up all the brainwaves in the universe that we can give her."

"Well she doesn't have to be super smart she just needs to be smart enough to know and understand things, we still want her to be her own person." Naruto said as he chuckled at how Lala really went all out.

"Don't worry I didn't have much data on other brain waves so I mostly had my family background to work with so it should balance things out for her." Lala replied assuring it'll be fine. Lala opened the door but Naruko looked to scared to go in. "Hmm maybe she needs someone to show her it's safe."

"She follows Rito." Mikan pointed out.

"Me?" He looked down at Naruko. "Okay fine." Rito walked in. "Look Naruko. Come...Naruko." He said nervously since she's likely going to jump him which she did. Unfortunately the impact caused Brain-kun to start up.

"Uh oh." Lala said as Brain-kun began to work and booted up and locked Rito in with Naruko. The data was taking in her traits on genetic material, I.Q. and personality data from the Devilukean family then all these things mixed together in teaching Naruko and developing her brain to what a girl her age could or would know. Then they heard ding noise. Soon as it opened.

"Rito? Naruko?" Naruto called out.

"Yeah." The first reply sounded feminine.

"Yes!" The other sounded masculine.

"Hey I feel different." The first one to come out was Naruko.

"Naruko! You talked!" Mikan said happily.

"Huh? What are you talking about Mikan? I'm Rito." Naruko told her as Mikan along with everyone else had a confused look then looked to Rito's body.

"Naruko?" Naruto called out.

"Yes!" Rito said in an energetic tone. "Naruko-chan feels heavy." Rito said.

"Uhh Lala..." Naruto called out.

"Whoops." Lala said as she looked over the data. The program worked but the flaw with this invention was that it caused a switch in their brain waves at the of the process. "Don't worry I can fix this!" Lala said as Brain-kun fell apart on itself. "Right after I fix this." Lala said as she laughed in embarrassment.

"What now?" Naruto said.

"There's no choice. Rito and Naruko will just have to to school like this." Mikan said since Naruto and Naruko are supposed to start today. They looked at her like she was crazy but in the end after Naruto put on his uniform and thanks to Peke and Lala's assistance Rito who is in Naruko's body while keeping his eyes was all dressed in the girls uniform where Mikan got Naruko to put on the boy's uniform. Despite being a success Naruko seemed to have a bit of care free, child like personality. Her speaking in a third person view point was a bit strange when she kept saying her name instead of Me, myself, or I in her sentences. Naruko posing as Rito wasn't doing so great and Rito felt awkward being in Naruko's body but Lala promised she'd have an invention ready by noon so until then they just had to last till Lunch. Lala put on a brooch in the forefront of Naruko's hair to make her a bra and panties that were adjusted for Naruko's sizes which weren't too different from Lala's and they gave her twin a pig tails hair style and it looked nice. Luckily Naruto and Naruko were in the same class as Rito which made the planning all the better.

"Now, do you understand Naruko?" Naruto asked her before she went in to sit in Rito's desk.

"Yes! Naruko-chan must pretend to be Rito-kyyuun~!" She said in a sweet voice.

"Can you please not talk like that?" Rito begged.

"Oh, Naruko-chan must be Rito-kyyyuuuun~." Naruko tried to correct herself but it wasn't working.

"Okay maybe you should pretend you can't speak for awhile till Lala gets here." Naruto told her. Rito pointed to his desk as Naruko walked in a manner that really didn't suit Rito at all and the boys slapped their faces as she was still drawing to much attention.

"Oh, I guess I gotta talk like her too." Rito said.

"Well it won't be so bad. As long as one of us can sit near her it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said as Naruko stayed quiet but her happy smile was still on her face then came the teacher as Yui called the class to stand up and Naruto flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Ahh, damn it! She's in your class?" Naruto asked Rito.

"Kotegawa? Yeah. Do you know her?"

"No, it's more like we got off on the wrong foot." He replied. As we could hear the students talking about two new student arrivals. The teacher then told them to come in.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said as Naruto noted Kotegawa Yui staring him down.

"Oh right! Ahem. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And what I like to eat is Ramen and training." Naruto started as Rito awkwardly introduced himself as Naruko.

"uhh...my name is...Uzumaki Naruko." Rito said since he's not really sure what Naruko likes or dislikes.

"We're both new to this nation so we hope you show us the ropes around here." Naruto said to end the introduction but the way he said had everyone think they must be foreigners from another country. The boys cheered cause Naruko looked so hot and cute, and The girls liked what they saw when they looked at Naruto. The teacher had them sit separately as Naruto sat behind Kotegawa and Naruko was set behind Rito so at least Rito can keep Naruko out of trouble till lunch. The teacher started the lecture. Naruto and Naruko didn't really take notes as they took it all in. Naruko wanted to talk but she promised Rito to stay quiet but then she felt an urge. A very tingly urge.

"What's wrong?" Rito whispered.

"T-Toilet." Naruko whispered as she was starting to fidget a bit. Rito tried to get Naruto's attention and Naruto noticed the movement.

"uhhhh...hey! Sensei I need to use the restroom and Rito said he'd show me the way there!" Naruto quickly yelled as he stood up. "Oohh, I knew I shouldn't have had that extra cup of juice for breakfast." Naruto said as he made his way to Naruko and pulled her out with him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kotegawa was about to protest but they were already gone.

"Guess no one likes history" the teacher complained. Naruto took her to the boys restroom and just sat her down in the toilet.

"Phew, man that was close." Naruto said to himself. "You okay in there?" Naruto asked.

"Naruko-chan sees something she didn't see before when Naruko-chan was in her body." She replied as Naruto panicked and closed her eyes.

"You don't need to see that right now! It's just a guy's personal thing." Naruto as he pulled up the pants and zipped it up.

"aww, Naruko-chan wanted to see." She complained. They got back to class and things went by a little easier till ten minutes before lunch some of the students were yelling about a gorgeous girl with pink hair as Rito and Naruto knew only one person fitting that description and ran out with Naruko in hand. Sure enough there Lala being hit on by the seniors.

"Excuse us coming through!" Naruto yelled as he carried Lala off. All four made it to the roof as the male students looked for Lala.

"Lala I thought you said you'd be here at noon?" Rito yelled.

"I finished a little earlier that planned and made new invention to switch you two back." She replied as she pulled out an alien looking ray gun that was blue. "Brain Brain Switch-kun! Just stand next to each other and I'll have you two switched back." Lala told them as Naruko held herself close. "And fire!" Lala yelled as a blue beam hit the two then a minute later Rito awoke and felt him holding someone close.

"Rito-kyyyuuuun~, is holding Naruko-chan so lovingly." Naruko said in her body as she blushed happily.

"Gah! Sorry!" He yelled as he backed away.

"Glad this situation was resolved." Naruto said now that lunch hour had come till the door was kicked open and there was Kotegawa Yui looking annoyed. "Uh oh." Naruto said.

"Okay it's one thing for new students to run amok so I tend to give free passes and you Yuuki-kun was has gotten into you!?" She yelled as Rito panicked since he didn't know how to answer that.

"We're so sorry." Naruko said as she bowed apologetically as did Lala and Naruto and Rito and simply explained Lala walked into the school to give them something.

"But she's not even a student here." She told them.

"Actually I am." Lala replied as they were all shocked. "I met a man called the principal and he said I can start as early as tomorrow morning. I'm so excited!" Lala said as her tail moved around.

"What kind of cosplay is that?" Kotegawa asked thinking her tail was a part of her weird attire. After that during the lunch break the class wanted to know more about the new students. Girls asked Naruko about her hobbies and such but being that she was only two and a half weeks old and just had her mind adjusted she didn't know how to answer to till Naruto made up something.

"I'm afraid my sister just came out of coma recently. You see there was an incident back home where a bolt of lightning struck her and put her in a comatose state and when she woke up she had no memories of before. The doctors said she may never recover her memories again." Naruto said as he made over dramatic tears as everyone in the class was now crying.

"That's just...so sad." A girl named Sawada Mio said as she dried her tears under her glasses.

"I promise to help with your memories" another girl named Momioka Risa said as she groped Naruko's chest.

"Ahhhh!" Naruko moaned in surprise.

"Oh not bad. I think you may have Yui beat." Momoika said in a suggestive voice as Kotegawa blushed.

"Stop that shameless act right now Momioka!" She yelled.

"Don't worry Kotegawa I'll give you an exam too!" Momioka yelled as she groped her too.

"Did Naruko-chan make a friend?" Naruko asked.

The day went on like this. The first day of school for the Uzumaki's was a crazy one and got a bit weird but was fun none the less. Night time fell and Rito thought he was gonna get some sleep with no surprises. He's finally able to move more. As Rito slept in the late night a certain someone with long blonde hair stood above him in a button shirt getting ready to take her usual snuggle spot. Apparently Naruko's infatuation with Rito had not subsided as she slept comfortably on his chest.

End of Episode 4

Notes:

This episode came early since Shinnagami worked with me to help get it done. So here you have it. I hade to close the poll earlier than planned since Rito had more votes than Ren so rito is the winner by 25 votes. Thanks for reading and voting so Rito now has Naruko and Haruna but don't expect it to be that easy we're just starting here. Pleas leave your thoughts in the comments/reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's life changing accident 5

On that same night Naruko snuck into Rito's room she decided to try to do something a little bold. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off and she had no panties on. Naruko pressed her body close to Rito's as slept be completely unaware of what's happening. She wrapped his right arm around her waist. She took in his scent from his neck. Then murmured.

"Naruko-chan loves Rito-kyuuuuun so much." She murmured and began to sleep comfortably till she felt something. "Eh?" She felt his right hand touching her butt and groped it a bit. "Ahh..." She moaned a bit trying to keep quiet then she saw Rito was still asleep. His left arm which was in between them moved up and grabbed her right boob. "Yahh..." she moaned since the way he groped it was really amazing.

"Mmmm, Marshmellow..." Rito mumbled in his sleep.

'Naruko-chan's not a marshmellow.' She said in her thoughts as Rito got his right hand in between her legs and slid a finger in her womanhood.

"Ahh..." She moaned a bit louder but still quiet enough for Rito not to hear. "Rito-kyuuuun..." She moaned his name as she breathed heavily and was starting to sweat a little where Rito then proceeded to lick her on her neck and felt really nice to her.

"Ice cream..." Rito mumbled as he proceeded to licking. Naruko felt something coming as she then felt her time cumming she kept her mouth closed. Sadly she didn't get any time to rest as Rito continued his actions.

"Hah, ahh...Rito-kyuuuun...ahh." She moaned as her legs were squirming a bit. Rito's face then moved to her lips where Rito was just licking her lips since he was still dreaming of ice cream apparently. Naruko was so tempted to kiss him as her tongue came out and Rito's tongue made contact with it and played with it her Naruko kept her tongue there but hasn't kissed him yet then Rito then started sucking on her tongue thinking he was eating either a sucker or an ice cream bar. "Mmmph mmm" Naruko moaned more as she felt that feeling again. "It's coming again. Naruko-chan is cumming again!" She said in her thoughts as she squirted a little bit this time but Rito was still not letting her rest as he let go of her tongue and went back to her neck. Naruko instinctively moved her left hand to his boxers and through gap every mens underwear had she pulled out what she tried to see when she was in his body. "This is Rito-kyyuuun's..." She mumbled as she noted how despite Rito still sleeping it reacted to her touch as Naruko slowly stroked it at first. "It's getting harder...and bigger..." She moaned as she was going crazy having already cummed twice with no breaks she felt Rito's tongue licking her neck and slowly picked up the pace as she stroked him. She felt herself cumming again but this was a big one. "Cumming...Cumming...Naruko-chan...is...cumming!" She yelled her thoughts as she squirted a lot from her first orgasm and bit into Rito's neck to keep herself from screaming or moaning too loudly and waking everyone up and at the same time Rito ended up shooting his sperm on Naruko's thigh as she then let go of his neck.

"Ahh...the...marshmellow bit me..." Rito mumbled as he moved away still a sleep. Naruko was so exhausted from it all as her legs were still twitching from cumming and having an orgasm she passed out and slept right next to Rito. That whole experience was not her intention but it sure was an amazing experience none the less. The next morning Mikan came in since she figured everyone would still be sleeping. She entered Rito's room.

"Hey, Rito..." She stopped and noted Naruko was there under the blankets then sighed that this may be a habit she's not gonna break anytime soon then she noted a certain smell in the room then looked over Naruko's shoulder where under the blankets she was completely naked and Rito's manhood was out of his boxers. "GAH!" Mikan yelled as she saw Rito's Elephant trunk. "Don't tell me...did they..." She began to imagine the most perverted scenarios as her mind think up like Rito forcing Naruko to suck him off, doing her in reverse cowgirl, missionary, and doggy style. "I'm too young to be an aunt!" She yelled waking everyone up. Lala and Naruto walked out of closet then Naruto had a nose bleed and freaked out that Lala was naked. Then saw Naruko was also naked but was asleep next to Rito.

"Not again, Naruko..."

"What's...goinig on?" Rito said sleeply till he panicked at Naruko being next to him "AHH!" then saw his little Rito was out. "Eeep." Rito covered up and put it away.

"Don't tell me you two..." Naruto remembered reading a magazine about this situation. Everyone was having a panicked morning. An hour later after everyone was in their school uniforms and all cleaned up. Naruto and Mikan were interrogating their siblings where Rito kept claiming he was asleep.

"Naruko just wanted to sleep with Rito-kyyyuuuuun." Naruko replied.

"That still doesn't answer if you...well you know..." Naruto didn't know how to ask that question.

"Did what?" Naruko asked not following what Naruto was getting at as Mikan sighed.

"Well we don't really know how much she knows about what a guy and girl do together. Naruto-san I think Rito may be telling the truth since he isn't that bold." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "As for Naruko-san...we're gonna have to a minute to sit down and explain to her though I'm surprised she doesn't follow what comes after that.

"What comes after what?" Lala asked as she walked in on them looking as innocently as Naruko.

"Yeah and I think I'm starting to see why she doesn't get it." Naruto said as from what was descirbed by Naruko much to Mikan and Naruto's disturbed thoughts. The instincts were there but the idea of what all that meant was in neither one of their minds. "Man her dad must've given her one hell of a pampered life." Naruto said to Mikan as she nodded in agreement. Naruto, Rito, Naruko and Lala got their bags and were about to head out. This is Lala's first day of school and she was excited till she realized she forgot she to lock up her inventions.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up." She said as she ran up stairs.

"May as well go." Naruto said. The three of them walk on to school and it was a lovely day.

"Man I guess I'll have to be on my guard from now on." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Rito. I'll set up a few measures after I try talking to her later." Naruto told him as Naruko happily clung to his left arm. "Seriously sis do you have to cling to him so much?" Naruto asked.

"Naruko-chan loves Rito-kyyyuuuuuun." She replied happily.

"Uhh hey listen Naruko..."

"Does Rito-kyun love Naruko?" Naruko asked feeling confident he did.

"Uhh, well..." Rito was about to reply till he tripped and his stuff fell out of his bag.

"Rito. You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Go on ahead of me. I'll catch up." Rito told them as Naruko didn't want to but Naruto respected his choice and dragged Naruko with him.

"No! Naruko-chan wants to walk with Rito-kyuuuuuuuun!" Naruko comlained as she was dragged by her collar while flailing her arms around. Rito was able to get all his stuff. Only thing left was his pen and as he tried to grab it someone picked it up for him and to his surprise it was his long time crush, Sairenji Haruna.

"S-Sairenji!?" He yelled in panic.

"Oh is this yours Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked.

"You know my name?" Rito asked feeling surprised as despite being in the same class he didn't think he was noticeable to her.

"Of course. Back in middle school I always saw you taking care of the garden. Even now you still do it for the high school." She said. Rito was in complete shock and really happy that Haruna has always noticed him. Rito began to wonder as his heart began to beat faster.

"S-Sairenji!" Rito called out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"F-F-For a long time...I've always..." Rito was panicking but then closed his eyes bowed then confessed. "I've always been in love with you!" He nervously opened his eyes then looked up and to his surprise Haruna was gone cause she it was getting late and they needed to get to school after Risa and Mio dragged her off but in her spot was Lala looking surprised at that confession think it was for her.

"Umm...I'm sorry Rito, I'm flattered but I've actually fallen for someone else, but I hope we can still be friends." Lala told him in reply to the misfired confession as Rito can't believe he confessed to the wrong girl and got rejected. "Now now I'm sure you'll find someone special one day so don't give up okay?" Lala said trying to cheer him up. "Now come on or we'll be late." Lala told him as he walked in embarrassment but in front of them was Naruko who managed to slip away from Naruto only to arrive on Rito trying to confess to Haruna before being dragged off by her friends. She was building up tears cause the boy she was in love with loved someone else. She ran away from Rito.

"Naruko!" Rito called out but she kept running as her tears kept falling. They made it to class thinking she got to school before them. Rito took his seat in his desk sighing feeling bad Naruko found out that way. Class was about to start and Naruko hadn't shown up.

"Hey where's Naruko?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know? I thought she showed up here already." Rito replied then the teacher told them to sit down as Lala introduced herself. The teacher was taking roll call Lala, Rito, and Naruto were concerned thinking maybe Naruko was stuck in the toiler or maybe took a wrong turn to get class.

"Uhh, hey Sensei I gotta go make sure my sister isn't lost." Naruto said as he just ran out before he got permission as did Lala and Rito.

"As usual no one seems to like history." The teacher complained. They went to every girls bathroom after Lala inspected them but no luck.

"Where could she be?" Naruto asked.

"I have just the thing." Lala said as she pulled out her D-dial and called on robotic dog that was the size of a puppy. "Sniff-Sniff Trace-kun!" Lala called it. "All I need is a scent of Naruko's and Trace-kun will find her no problem." She told them.

"So it's like a Ninja hound." Naruto said to get the idea of how it works. "Being a clone of me she should have a similar scent to mine shouldn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Similar but different but it should be enough for Trace-kun to find." Lala replied as she had Trace-kun sniff Naruto's palm till it gave the signal it was ready to search. "Okay Trace-kun I need to find Naruko!" Lala ordered as Trace-kun barked and ran off. It led them out of the school.

"Don't tell me she didn't come to school." Naruto said. As they searched for Naruko was in a park crying her eyes out feeling heartbroken. Then she saw the time and got up. "Naruko-chan...should get to school now." She said as her face looked red from all her crying. Trace-kun led them near the park but was barking at a pair of panties that were being dried off and it smelled nice to Trace-kun.

"Moh! You were supposed to find Naruko-chan not panties!" Lala scolded Trace-kun in a child like manner. Naruto then saw Naruko coming out of the park.

"There she is." He said.

"Naruko there you are. What are you doing all the out here?" He asked her.

"Onii-sama." Naruko called out then saw Rito and didn't look at him.

"Naruko-chan doesn't feel well." She said as she buried her head in her brothers chest. Whatever happened she obviously had no intention of going to school.

"Hey, better let me take her home for now and I'll meet you guys there later." Naruto said as he carried Naruko bridal style and used his Ninja speed to take her back to the Yuuki house.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Lala asked.

"It's probably because of me." Rito said as he then explained it to Lala on their way back to school.

"I see so you meant to confess to this Sairenji Haruna person and Naruko is sad cause she thought you liked her." Lala summarized.

"Yeah." Rito replied.

"Don't you like her?" Lala asked.

"Well she's cute and everything but I've always liked Sairenji. I don't know what do. I never meant to hurt her like this." Rito replied as Lala listened and wanted to help Rito and Naruko. "I know!" She had an idea first she should be friend with this Haruna person to know how she feels about Rito. If she doesn't like Rito then She can support Naruko's feelings but if this Haruna did like Rito then she will need to make a solution happen for everyone to be happy.

"Yes! Operation Love Triangle is a go!" She yelled as she ran back inside the school feeling excited.

"Operation what now?" Rito asked as he didn't hear all of that. This was gonna be a long day. Naruko was now in her bed under covers feeling depressed as despite Rito like Sairenji Haruna her heart still longed for Rito to the point it just hurt and she cried again till she just fell asleep. Naruto felt bad he had to leave but he had to at least say Naruko was taking a sick day. At this time another girl in love was as depressed as Naruko. This girl was Hyuga Hinata who had taken Naruto's disappearance the hardest after witnessing it and felt even more depressed about the fact they declared him dead and even worse was how she saw a lot of the villagers celebrating the monster was finally gone as they said. Hinata had been such a shell of her old self that the pain from her training didn't even bother her anymore. Her little sister Hanabi while recently acting distant kept watch over sister since she witnessed the disappearance too. She knew her father and the elders won't help her since they gave up on her.

"I'll protect you big sister. Just stay strong for me." She whispered as she got called out to train again. Hinata had a secret though. The scroll Naruto sent back had a note in his handwriting and she found the Jutsu he used before reporting that it appeared in her room. While looking like she was still in her depressed state she read the formula and studied the Jutsu waiting till she was finally strong enought to be able to use it.

"Tomorrow. It'll all be ready tomorrow. I'm gonna find you Naruto-kun." She said to herself determined to find him and prove that he's alive.

End of episode 5

Notes:

The new chapter is up and approved by Shinnagami for reading. So Hinata will be appearing in the to love ru world next time. You didn't really think I forgot she is listed as one of the main characters for this story guys lol any who leave your thoughts in the review/comments box and don't expect much out of me this weekend cause I have to go to my reserve weekend with my unit. Only got a few months left as I wait for my discharge papers.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's Life Changing Accident 6

In the Hidden Leaf Village just about all the villagers were happy Naruto was gone and no longer their problem. The Third Hokage felt terrible, Kakashi felt he had failed in keeping his sensei's child safe, and Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were sad because a young boy no tried to know was gone. In the Hyuga compound Hanabi had just finished her training. Even if the elders would view this as a weakness she was going to play with her big sister in the hopes of getting her back on her feet. She was worried about the fact she has been locked in her room for the past two weeks. She heard noises in her room that sounded like she was reading something. She was worried the disappearance of Naruto would cause her to do something bad. Hanabi was about to knock on her sister's door till she heard her saying something.

"This is it. There's no going back once I do this. This is good bye to everyone here. I'm sorry I have to leave Hanabi behind." That was Hinata's voice she heard and Hanabi got scared and teared up thinking her sister was going to commit suicide.

"Onee-sama!" Hanabi cried out as she tried to open the door but it was completely locked up. Hinata continued her preparations despite Hanabi banging the door and calling her out. "Onee-sama! Please!" She cried again trying to think of something. She ran out to get help. She then saw Neji and one of his teammates training. "Neji! Please You have to help! I think Onee-sama is going to kill herself!" Tenten looked shocked as she could tell Hanabi had been running in a panic but Neji looked the other.

"It doesn't matter to me. It just means you get to be the head of the clan without debate. What happens to her is not my concern." Neji said as he walked away.

"Neji!" Tenten called but he kept walking. "Come on!" Tenten yelled as she followed Hanabi to Hinata's room. "Hey! Hinata! Open up!" Tenten banged the door hoping Hanabi was exaggerating or misunderstood something but the part about the door being completely locked up was true. "Get back." She told Hanabi. "Ninja tool summoning." She said as she pulled out a scroll and called out a giant mace and smashed the door open and they ran in there as Hinata finished the Jutsu and as they jumped her the same light that took Naruto took all three of them. Many of the Hyugas ran to this light but failed to make it in time. Both sisters and Tenten were gone. Hiashi looked to see his two daughters were gone and began to wonder if this was his fault and that he failed as both a husband and father. Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten were in the same type of tunnel that Naruto was one as Time and Space affected their growth and showed them knowledge of the world they were heading to. We now turn our attention to Sainan at the Yuuki house where Naruto just left Naruko a tray of a simple meal to eat for dinner.

"Look sis I know you're hurt and...well I can't claim to know what you're feeling but..." Naruto started

"Just go away." Naruko replied under the covers not feeling like talking to anyone. The only times she stepped out was to use the restroom and at least she did eat something for the last day and a half. During that time Lala hung around Haruna trying to learn about her and so far she can tell she likes Rito but isn't very good at being open about it so this put Lala into trying to think of a way to make Haruna and Naruko happy but this would require Naruko to get back on her feet. Naruto went down stairs.

"Still not talking?" Mikan asked.

"No. she's pretty upset." Naruto replied as he scratched his head. Rito wasn't sure what to say either so he mostly focused on his studies and his garden to keep his mind occupied even for a little while. Naruto noticed Lala was thinking as she wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a white button shirt with a knot tied at the bottom around her stomache and wore tan brown shorts.

"Hmm, Earth has really tough rules to follow. Why can't Rito just make both Haruna and Naruko happy?" She asked herself.

"You know I've read about how some Ninja's back home have more than wife to preserve their blood line so I wonder about that too." Naruto said as he sat and thought about it with Lala as Mikan looked at two of them and sighed since neither one has any common sense about what most of society considers normal. They passed the day as Naruto tried to do both his and Naruko's homework. Lala got through most of it rather quickly showing how despite her innocent and child like personality she actually was a genius with the highest IQ the galaxy has ever known. So for the sake of Naruko and Naruto she helped him out a bit.

"Next you have this number go here then you round the number up if it's five or higher." Lala explained as her breasts pressed on to his left arm and Naruto blushed and felt blood rushing to his head and manhood not to mention his heart was beating really fast right now and he then notices she isn't wearing a bra under her clothes.

"Crap. I never been with a girl this cute before. What do I now?" Naruto panicked. He was unsure if he should make a move or ignore it since Lala doesn't seem to realize what's happening. "Focus on this homework assignment. Just focus." Naruto said to himself.

"Hmm is everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah! Totally fine!" He told her as he started writing down answers in a rapid pace. Things were pretty quiet. As the sun was setting on Sainan there stood a man with greyish hair and blue eyes in a demonic like armor and a cape standing on top of a building.

"The princess was last seen here. All I need to do is keep an eye out for her." He said as he jumped down and began his search. Around this time Naruto was walking with Lala since it was their turn to buy the groceries for Mikan and being free loaders with no jobs who just started school they really couldn't argue back. Naruto carried a few of the bags where as Lala had more and demonstrated her natural super human like strength. Naruto felt a little wimpy compared to Lala right now. As they walked Lala was humming a happy tune. As they were halfway there someone then appeared from above and it was the same man we saw earlier and Lala recognized him.

"I finally found you Princess! It's time for you to come back home." He said.

"Zastin!?" Lala called out.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"He's my personal royal guard and he's a really strong swordsman. One of the best Deviluke has to offer actually." Lala replied. "He's come to take me back."

"Please stop resisting. You need to meet your suitors to find a husband if you plan on being the next queen." Zastin told her. Lala had no problems accepting the role of Queen but she can't stand having to meet random men who don't even care about her or others around them. Then she thought about it and this wasn't how she planned to confess but the circumstance really forced her hand.

"Then you can stop right there!" She told him as she set the groceries down. "This person standing right here is the one I have chosen as my fiance!" Lala said confidently as Naruto was so shocked to hear that he dropped the bags and yelled.

"EHHH!?" He yelled.

"This boy is the one you chose to be your fiance?" Zastin asked Lala.

"That's right! He has a strong courageous heart, a pure and innocent soul, and thinks of others before himself. There's no one better for me to choose as my fiance." She replied to Zastin as she walked to Naruto. "I'm sorry for springing this on you. But I really have fallen for you Naruto. I wouldn't mind taking things slow but my father isn't really known to be patient." She told him as she smiled. Naruto was just speechless.

"Not so fast Princess! I must see for myself if he is worthy of you." Zastin said as he pulled out laser blade.

"Lala...I don't know if I can reply to your feelings right now but I will do what I can to help you." Naruto told her as he stepped forward to face Zastin and revealed summoning seals written on his wrist and summoned throwing knives and a dagger a belt with the few Shuriken and Kunai he had on him when he arrived to this world. The first two items were improvised since a Ninja is expected to adapt to his environment. Well maybe that last one was a made up rule by Naruto. Naruto charged in and threw the knives but Zastins sword cut through them like butter. Naruto slid under the blade to deliver a punch to Zastin's stomach but the armor took most of the blow so it didn't phase him as much. "Ow." Naruto said as he shook his hand. Punching metal can really hurt if you don't train for it. Zastin then charged at him as Naruto dodged as fast as he could but once again the beads slowed him down and Naruto received a few cuts to his arms and chest. Naruto ripped off his shirt as he and Zastin had a stare down. Naruto grabbed some Shurikens to throw then formed hand signs. "Shadow clone Shurikens!" The few Shurikens became hundreds but Zastin spun his sword in front of him to block them.

"I see you have tricks." Zastin said where after blocking the last one he charged at Naruto. Naruto tried to use his Kunai to block but metal just can't stand up to a Laser blade that can cut trogh virtually anything. Naruto's kunai was pierced clean through as he then got stabbed in the chest but not deep or fatal since he reacted and kicked Zastin away and Naruto pushed himself away as a result. Naruto noted he was losing a lot of blood from his cuts and light stabs but nothing fatal. He was either lucky or Zastin wasn't even trying yet.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he then had a hundred clones assisting as they all charged at Zastin from all directions. Unlike the last two guards Zastin didn't flinch as he demonstrated his skills as a veteran warrior and why he was picked to protect the princess during the king and queen's absence. With quick reaction he punched the first few then kicked a couple others followed by slashes from his sword this process is repeatedly done as we see it all happen from a spinning camera action and we hear hitting and cutting sound effects for dramatic effect and the last two clones standing did a slide and jump maneuver where one slid and went for his legs and the other would jump and punch him in the face. This is where the slow motion effect is played as Zastin jumped above them and threw his sword at the clones and pierced them both. Now there was just naruto himself left but he was already prepped and jumped behind Zastin and grabbed him and used all his strength to pile drive Zastin's head into the ground but being a Devilukean his physical strength overcame Naruto's and broke free and kicked him down to the ground.

"Naruto!" Lala called out. Naruto slowly got back up as the dust cleared. Naruto was down on his right knee as he breathed heavily feeling exhausted and his beads took a bad time to get heavier as they changed from white to silver. Now they were four times Naruto's weight.

"Crap, not now." Naruto said. He had cuts, he was exahausted, and his beads just picked a bad time to say Naruto has advanced to the next level of his training by weighing four times his actual weight. Zastin got his sword as he went to Naruto.

"It's over. You put up a good fight. This ends now." He said.

"Damn it...is this all I got...I have to...be able to do something more...come on!" Naruto yelled as he dug for a surge of power and instinctively awakened a type of power even he didn't know he had. From out of his body came chains made of the surge of extra chakra he felt coming as they went for Zastin.

"What!?" The chains could not be cut by his sword as they then surrounded him and restrained him. His arms and legs were bound. Despite his physical strength he could not break free. Naruto tried to get up but he was worn out as it was.

"I don't know how I'm doing this but I'm ending this right..." Before he could finish that statement a familiar bright light appeared above Zastin and Naruto and three screams could be heard as three people fell on top of Zastin and knocked him out. There were three girls as the chains then disappeared. "Now?"

"Oh my. I wonder where they came from." Lala wondered as she found the phenomena strange. One had brown hair and chinese buns hair style with a chinese shirt that looked tight on her chest and looked too small for her. In fact all three of these girls had outfits that were too small for their ages. The other looked to be at Mikan's age with her mid length brown hair and she had white eyes as did the next one and this other was one with blue hair and had it mid-length to just below her shoulders. Her jacket was exceptionally tight on her chest. They looked around as the blue haired girl saw a face she recognized all too easily.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she jumped him. "Naruto-kun! I knew you were alive! I knew it!" She said as she cried happily. Naruto finally got a good look at her face and recogized it.

"Hinata? Is that really you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked since the thought of actually finding him actually made her forget her shyness for a moment. Hanabi looked to Naruto and gave a small glare at him but then realized he had a point her sister looked different. Then she thought about it as she crawled over to the nearby river bed and looked at her reflection.

"Onee-sama! Look at your reflection!" She yelled as Hinata followed but couldn't understanding why her clothes feel so small now. Tenten followed too as they looked at themselves and saw they completely aged a bit and got taller and a bit bigger in some areas. They were in a panic.

"Please just calm down!" Naruto tried to tell them as they looked to him and Hinata realized Naruto changed too and he looked so much more manlier then realized.

"This is really...N-N-Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she turned bright red and passed out after processing she just jumped and hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Onee-sama!" Hanabi then glared at the culprit.

"Just calm down I didn't do anything!" Naruto defended himself as Hanabi lunged at him and pummeled him but then Lala grabbed Hanabi and held her back with no problem.

"Now, now. Violence doesn't solve anything. So let's all calm down." She told not even realizing that sounded a bit hypocritical considering she let Naruto and Zastin fight it out. "Peke! Can you help them with their clothes." Lala ordered.

"Yes, Lala-sama!" Peke said as Tenten and Hanabi were shocked to hear her hair piece was talking as it then extended tendrils to modify their clothes to a more proper length.

"Phew, that's much better." Tenten said as she breathed more easily. After Hanabi calmed down and looked at this strange pink haired girl she noticed her boobs were about the same size as Hinata's but...

"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh I find them to be really uncomfortably so I don't really wear them since Peke keeps my clothes just right." She replied as Naruto had a nose bleed at the thought. "If you're all friends of Naruto why don't we all go back home so we talk about this." Lala suggested as they agreed. Naruto carried an unconscious Hinata as they walked off where Hanabi and Tenten helped with carrying the bags. Soon as they got to the house Mikan was surprised to see three more mouths to feed and Naruto looked all beat up. They all began to prepare to eat where as Naruto and Lala felt like they forgot something important. We now see Zastin still unconscious by the river bed as he drifted to sleep in that same spot for the entire evening.

End of episode 6

Notes:

Well here is episdoe 6 after it got its review from Shinnagami. So hopefully it was good. We didn't forget Naruko's situation but we put that to be resolved a bit later in next chapter or perhaps 8 but we'll see. Now the notes as to what happened. Chakra chains while they didn't happen in the manga for Naruto cept for when Kushina lent a hand I think Naruto would be able to use it since he's the son of Kushina over Karin who really is more of a distant relative to her so I felt that fact was a bit forced in there when karin used it. So let's leave it at that and I don't think I need to explain where that surge of chakra came from. Lala wearing no bra is not made up it is a fact where if you look to the part one manga at chapter 28 or 29 you'll find she says she hates to wear bras cause she finds them uncomfortable and yes despite Lala's innocent nature she is still a devilukean meaning she has moments where she hypocriticizes herself like telling her sisters running away is bad when she ran away from home. While she still has yet to know what happens after a kiss she still has the instincts Momo shows more than herself and Nana. Hopefully these facts cover that part. Now that Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten have arrived we'll be getting to work. There is a plan here folks so you'll just have to watch and read. Thank you for reading. Please leave comments and reviews in the box.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's Life changing Accident 7

In the following morning The Yuuki house had three more people living in it. At this rate their food supply would go out quicker than it already did. Three more of the rooms Lala had set in there when she made the spacial distortion for there to literally be another house within the house was well thought out. Since in total there are about nine rooms. The first four on the first floor of it and the other five up the stairs. Alien technology at its best with the greatest genius the Galaxy had to offer. Things were explained as best as Naruto could explain it and the fact these three girls had a similar situation as Naruto left no room for doubt that Naruto really did come from another world. When Hanabi asked how they can go home there were two problems with that already. One was that Naruto made it a point to forget the Jutsu and Hinata had it modified to be a one way trip so using it again would just bring them back at a different location. Lala then contemplated and came up with a theory about some of this.

"Okay first is the way you got here. There have been all sorts of theories about traveling across space and time. These two phenomena are the part of the concept of a world and while with technology from spaceships it's already possible to pull that off with warp drive engines to which even then they travel through space. Considering time as an added factor means that anything organic unless properly equipped would be affected." She explained.

"What does all that mean exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Well the reason you guys aged as much as you did was due to the fact Time was accelerated for you guys till you reached your destination. The basic knowledge you gained upon arriving here may either have been an effect of the jutsu or it's possible you guys traveled to the beginning of the earth at least and may have witnessed millions of years of it's history and not even know it. It's not proven but it is a possibility one of those two outcomes cause you guys to at least understand how most of things here on Earth work." Lala explained as she drew a chart to show the process with a hologram board and used technological looking stick to draw. This screens are similar to what you saw in the Ironman movies if that description helps. "It'd probably be better not use it again anyway." Lala told them.

"Why not?" Hanabi asked.

"Well it's likely you guys had the added benefit of your spiritual energy or Chakra as you call it granting you extra protection for that first trip but it's hard to say how much of an effect this will have on you guys if you return home without proper protection." Lala replied.

"Example..." Tenten said as she gestured her hand to tell them one.

"Okay one would be you make it home but the aging process is even fast than before. You could wind up home as old folks in their seventies." Lala replied. The thought was enough to give Tenten shivers since she did not want to age anymore quickly that she already has. After the long debate they would not return home much to Hanabi's dismay since now she no longer has her clan duties to pressure her or her sister but what now she wondered. Hinata was glad to have found Naruto but she ended up dragging her sister and cousin's teammate along for the ride. Hinata offered her apologies repeatedly to them but to her surprise Hanabi just hugged her as her tears fell.

"I'm just glad you weren't planning on dying. I never knew mother and your all I have to help me know her." Hanabi told her as Hinata returned the embrace realizing she didn't think that part through. The two sister reconciled and were finally opening again. Lala had dramatic tears falling.

"Wahhh! That's so beautiful. I wish I had my sisters to hug like that right now." Lala cried over dramatically thinking this was such a beautiful family moment and could relate to Hinata as an older sister as she then blew her nose with a tissue. After that we now come to the present moment as we see Hinata sleeping with Hanabi. Something they haven't done for a long time when they were younger. Naruto didn't get much sleep since one Naruko is still depressed, two Lala basically proposed and confessed, and lastly a girl he tried to save as a kid goes to all this trouble to find him cause she actually cared about him over those who made his life a living hell. Kinda made him wish he had hung around her a bit more during school but the adults seem to have ways of telling kids to stay away from him or keep them away from him. Then there's those chains that came out of him and that surge of extra Chakra he didn't even know he had. He decided to step out early today for some training and maybe figure out what was what with him. Naruto left a note he'd meet them at school. Everyone else woke up to enjoy breakfast and Lala noted how Hinata acted with Naruto as did Hinata notice Lala.

"Umm, Lala-san...can I talk to you for a minute?" Hinata asked as Lala smiled.

"Sure!" They both went outside to talk. And there they stood.

"Umm...Lala-san..."

"Yes?" Lala asked.

"Do...Do...you...ummm, Like...N-Naruto-kun?" She asked shyly.

"Yep. Hinata, do you like him too?" Lala asked as Hinata blushed but something about Lala just made her want to answer honestly.

"Y-Yes. Naruto-kun...saved me before and showed me that giving up is never the answer that I had to keep trying. He's the reason why I wanted to try and change myself. I guess it just built up from there." Hinata answered as Lala did something Hinata did not expect she got hugged. "Lala-san?"

"That's really amazing. We both get saved by him and like him for similar reasons. I knew you were a good person." Lala said Hinata was still confused by this reaction.

"What do you mean? I honestly thought you were going to try and stop me." She asked.

"Nope. Because If I have Naruto as my fiance he'll be king of Deviluke also making him King of the whole universe and he'll be allowed to be married to more than one woman." Lala explained happily. Hinata was familiar about a rule in Ninja villages to continue certain blood lines it was known as the clan restoration act.

"B-But...I don't know if...Naruto-kun will...even..." Hinata was feeling unsure mostly cause she doesn't even know if Naruto will return her feelings but Lala put her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"No need to worry! We'll support each others feelings and open Naruto's heart together!" Lala told her. The look in her eyes assuring Hinata it's all gonna work out made her believe a bit and helped with her confidence. From that alone a friendship was formed between the two. Naruko overheard all that and decided to go for a walk to clear her head since she's been making trouble for everyone. Naruto was training at an abandoned building site to try and master the Beads and call out his Chakra chains. No luck so far.

"Phew, maybe I just need to think about what I was feeling when that happened. Naruto said as he walked out realizing what time it was. Upon his walking out he bumped into a tall beautiful pink haired woman in an elegant white dress with a white cape attached to it on the chest piece and went around her shoulders and was wearing a veil to cover her face and her chest was of a perfect size. She was like the perfect woman. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going."

"Oh it's quite alright." She said as she looked at Naruto as if studying him. "You have a kind soul but a heart that carries many scars and worries." She said.

"Are you psychic or something!?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"No, I just have a way of reading people." She replied she then noticed some men wanting to do perverted things to her as she then sighed. "It really is a crime to be beautiful." She said as Naruto thought that last line kinda kills the image she has right now. "You men should not indulge in such vulgar acts. You should be doing what you can to help your fellow man." She said to them as they then stopped and behaved and acted like gentlemen as they said their good byes and sorries.

"How did…."

"Now then what were you doing out here?" She asked him.

"Umm... well I was just training." He replied.

"for what?" She asked him.

"Well I'm protecting someone right now and some people from my old home. Only one of them confessed to me and I think another one might like me but I don't know what do so all I can do is train and get stronger to protect them." Naruto answered.

"I see. Are these people precious to you?" She asked him.

"I guess they are." He told her.

"Strength comes in many forms but it's when you have someone truly precious to you, it is only that time that your real strength will reveal itself. I think once you figure it out you will become strong, very strong." She told him as she patted his head. "I should be going now." She said as she walked off as Naruto realized he was going to be late. Not too far from that location Naruko in her school uniform walked around not sure of what to do about Rito. She then sighed.

"Naruko-chan doesn't know what to do." Naruko said to herself as she then looked up and saw the woman Naruto was just talking to.

"Oh, well isn't this a surprise." She told Naruko.

"Huh?" Naruko said.

"Well I just a met young man with whisker marks like those. Are you perhaps related?" She asked.

"Onii-sama?" Naruko asked.

"Awe, I see so that's your brother. You seem troubled though." she said as both of them sat down. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked since Naruko wasn't sure what it but this woman really seemed to want to help her.

"Naruko-chan isn't sure what to do." She replied.

"About what?"

"Naruko-chan loves Rito-kyuuuun but Naruko-chan found out Rito-kyuuuun is in love with someone else. Naruko-chan thinks she should move on but it's really painful. Every time Naruko-chan thinks of Rito-kyuuuun Naruko-chan gets happy and her heart beats faster." She explained.

"I see. Being in love can be a bit hard especially when a girl is truly in love with someone. I can't say I have the right answer to help you since in a situation like this you must find the answer for yourself. If you truly love this Rito person and want to be with him no matter what I think it's important he understands your feelings. If you want to be with him even if he has heart for someone else first then you must be sure that's what you want." The woman told her.

"Naruko-chan doesn't understand." Naruko replied.

"It's alright." To Naruko's surprise the woman gave Naruko a kiss on her forehead. "Something tells me you'll overcome this and be a stronger person for it."

"Eh?" Naruko was surprised to get a kiss on her forehead as she blushed a little. She wasn't sure what to describe that feeling. She has seen on TV when a mother does it to her child. She wondered if this is what it's like to talk to a mother.

"Well I should be going. I know certain people will begin to wonder where I am." She told her with a smile under her veil.

"Will Naruko-chan see you again?" She asked.

"Don't worry. It may be awhile from now but we will meet again." She told her.

"Naruko-chan doesn't know your name." She told her. As the woman chuckled a bit.

"It's Sephie." She replied as she walked off to where ever she was going. Naruko was definitely not gonna forget this encounter as she thought about things. She loved Rito a lot and even if she can't be his first she made her choice as she then dashed off to school. The talk with Sephie really seemed to help her. Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi were left to watch the Yuuki house since everyone else went to school. Naruko without really thinking about it was actually Ninja jumping from roof to roof to find Rito and there he was walking with Lala. "RITO-KYUUUUN~!" She called out as Rito looked up.

"Naruko!? Gah!" Rito yelled as Naruko landed on top of him.

"Oh my." Lala said as Naruko hugged Rito into her breasts not caring her panties were showing and Rito's hands were on her butt and his index and middle fingers went under her panties.

"MMMMPH!" Rito was trying to talk but her face was smothered in Naruko's breasts.

"Rito-kyuuun, Naruko-chan is so sorry she ignored you. Naruko-chan loves Rito-kyuuuun so much and wants to stay with him forever. Naruko-chan doesn't care if she's Rito-kyuuun's first or second. As long as Naruko-chan can stay with Rito-kyuuun then Naruko-chan will be happy~." Naruko confessed as she cried a little meaning every word. Rito heard it all but wasn't sure what to say but he didn't have a chance too as his manhood poked Naruko. "Oh. Hello there." Naruko said to Rito's manhood that was poking her. Lala smiled since it looks like things were back to normal. Lala then pulled her off since they were gonna be late.

"Naruko keep doing your best. When I become queen I'll make a law that let's you and Haruna be together with Rito." Lala said in her thoughts since she wants everyone to be happy. Now Haruna just had to confess then it could all fall into place in the future. Things went back to normal and everyone was happy Naruko was okay. Naruko and Lala passed the time with Mio, Risa, and Haruna as they talked though Risa took a moment to grope them all. Though Risa did have to ask Naruko and Lala what their secret to their figures were.

"Hmm, well I don't really gain any weight no matter how much I eat." Lala replied honestly.

"Naruko-chan is not sure." That was true seeing as how her figure was based on Naruto's Jutsu.

"I think I might be jealous. I bet a lot of guys are turned on by these beauties." Risa said as she groped Naruko again.

"Turned on?" Naruko didn't really understand it.

"Oh no, your memory loss has even made you forget those life lessons? Well I think a night with me will help you remember." Risa said suggestively.

"R-Risa-chan! That's too much!" Haruna yelled. The school day went by pretty normally. During the school day Sephie just arrive to a group of Devilukean security team.

"Your highness." They said as they bowed to her. "Where is the princess?"

"There's no need to worry. I think Lala will be just fine here. Zastin please tell Gid that our daughter has found herself a suitor." She told Zastin who was on board the ship.

"Yes ma'am. But what do we tell the other suitors? A lot of them will not be pleased with this outcome." Zastin said.

"That's why you will stay here and make sure they don't cause too much trouble. I'm sure Gid will want someone to keep an eye things." She replied as Sephie is none other than the Queen of Deviluke and the universe given Deviluke's reputation of conquering and uniting just about every planet. Sephie is also known as the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Her full name is Sephie Michaela Deviluke. "It really is a crime to be too beautiful" Hey no breaking the fourth wall here we got a story to tell. "Sorry."

"Who is she talking to?" Zastin asked himself since like her daughters The Queen had her unusual habits. Back at the Yuuki house after everything had settled down. Naruto was taking his turn in the back. Once again he put on a wash cloth over his face not even paying attention to the fact the whole bath area suddenly expanded to a pool length bath. This was done by Lala with one of her inventions as her and Hinata were in towels.

"I don't know if I can do this." Hinata told Lala.

"It'll be fine. Just be brave." She told her as Lala jumped. "Yahoo!" Lala jumped in surprising Naruto as she took his left side.

"Ehh! Lala!?" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata watched and while the thought of being near Naruto was enough to make her pass out she shook off and made her way there and took his right side. "Hinata!?" Hinata stayed close not saying a word. Both of these girls naked and his arms in between their impressive bust sizes.

"Well, isn't this nice Naruto?" Lala asked.

"Are we troubling you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto was losing his composure as he then had a massive nose bleed. "Ahh Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto are you okay?" Lala asked as Naruto was out cold. In another part of the house Naruko was back to her routine of being close to Rito.

"Naruko! You're too close!" Rito yelled in a panic.

"Rito-kyuuuun~!" Naruko called out happily. Tenten and Hanabi found this weird.

"Is it like this everyday?" Tenten asked Mikan who was just washing dishes.

"For the most part yes." Mikan said. Hanabi looked to the bathroom overhearing the noise and wondered if Naruto was really worth her sister's time. For now she would just watch him to determine that fact. "If you three are stuck here why not sign up for school? Hanabi can go with me and you and Hinata-san can sign up at the High School." Mikan suggested to Tenten and Hanabi as they gave that some thought but for now they just enjoyed the evening at home.

End of episode 7

Notes:

Okay here is episode seven things have returned to normal with a theory as to why things worked out that. Not really perfect but hey what do any of us know on what can really happen when you travel through space and time without protection. So let's leave things at that and enjoy the rest of the story. Our next episode I hope will turn out humorous. Please leave thoughts and comments in the review box.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's Life Changing Accident 8

About a week after the arrival of Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten they now begin their first day of school. Hanabi was feeling nervous. Sure she went to the Ninja academy and was very studious and writing and language aren't too different here but something about this was really making her nervous. Luckily she was going to be in Mikan's class so it's not too bad.

"Come on in!" The teacher cued Hanabi in as she entered and we now see her in some clothes Lala had Peke make for her till they could find a way to earn money to pay for their own clothes. Hanabi wore a simple shirt and yellow button shirt over it with black pants.

"Umm...H-Hello. My name is Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi took a bow. "I just moved into town with my big sister." She told her new classmates as they looked at her and took immediate note of her eyes.

"Are you blind?" a student asked.

"No. my eyes..." Hanabi then remembered to keep things a secret for now and used the story the all agreed on. "Are from a family trait since I was born in Hokkaido." She told them to try to get them to believe that her eyes were just a foreign genetic trait from a long time ago. Luckily they bought it easily enough since they found her eyes to be a unique trait.

"Okay Hanabi why don't you sit next to miss Yuuki." The teacher told her.

"Yes, ma'am." Hanabi replied as she sat next to Mikan. At Sainan high Tenten was in the junior year class since she is a year older than Naruto. Her back story was mostly talking about how she came from Hong Kong China but mostly grew up in Japan since she was five. This seemed plausible enough not that the principal cared since he found Hinata and Tenten sexy. As for Hinata.

"Ummm, Good morning. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I just moved here to Sainan. I hope you will all look after me well." Hinata said as she bowed respectfully the boys plus Risa and Mio cheered cause Hinata looked so adorable. But before she could sit down, Hinata got an unexpected attack from Risa as she groped her breasts. "Hah!"

"Oh~, about the same proportions as Lala-chi only about as shy as Haruna." Risa said suggestively as the boys got nose bleeds from that news.

"Momioka! Stop being indecent to the new student!" Kotegawa yelled. She got Risa to sit back down. "I am so sorry that happened." Kotegawa apologized whole heartedly.

"I-It's fine. She just...surprised me." Hinata replied. They took their seats and Hinata sat behind Kotegawa. Naruto had to admit the Sainan female uniform looked cute on Hinata. In Tenten's class she noticed a certain girl with golden blonde hair with drill like curls and golden brown eyes and looked as if she is thinking about something. She had two other female students sitting next to her. One had blue hair and purple eyes and was wearing glasses and the other girl looked pretty disciplined as she had brown eyes, and long brown hair kept in a pony tail with a blue scrunchie. These three were Saki Tenjouin, Rin Kujou, and Ayako Fujisaki but she mostly goes by Aya. What was on Saki's mind you ask well she was facing a dilema. Her father felt that Rin by herself may not be enough security since recent events of kidnappings and such were at an all time high. She was being forced to stop hanging around Aya since she is not a trained body guard and rather than do that she told her father she would find at least two more as skilled as Rin by the end of the week. All her preparations are set to begin in just two hours where exactly at lunch time she began her plan as she did her laugh that everyone know the self proclaimed queen has arrived.

"Hohohoohoooo! Attention students of Sainan Academy! I your beloved Queen Saki Tenjouin am about to present you with an opportunity! I am in need of two new bodyguards to help my already impressive bodyguard Rin Kujou with her duties. Naturally for those who get the position will be paid for their services. All judging will be done by myself, Rin, and Aya of course. All are welcome to compete!" Saki said through a Mic on a stage she had set up as she wore a swimsuit as if to entice everyone with her body and letting them know what they'll be protecting. Naturally this got a lot of attention as the students ran for the chance. Most for the money but others for the chance at building some kind of romance or chance to do things with Saki in her bedroom.

"Everyone! Settle down! You will first sign these forms to give us your basic information and skill sets! We will begin the interview in half an hour! after that the remaining people will compete in a special tournament and the best two will be her new bodygaurds! " Rin yelled. Kotegawa tried to stop it but sadly the principal approved it and all he got in exchange was photos of Saki doing swimsuit model work. Tenten asked for some extras as she went to Naruto and Hinata.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It does sound up our alley and we do need money since we're just free loading." Naruto said as he thought it could be fine.

"I can't. Mio-san said she knows a place I can work at and Lala said she'd go too." Hinata told them.

"Oh, okay then. We'll get a start with this since it sounds like she'll be paying a lot." Naruto replied as Hinata took off to meet up with Lala and the others since this event was gonna take up the rest of the school day. First was the interviews. Rin was the one doing the interviews.

"Why should you get the job?" Rin asked the first student who was a male.

"I can take lots of pictures and get the scoop on people." He replied as showed a picture of Rin changing her clothes where she the sent him flying with a wooden sword.

"NEXT!" She yelled in embarrassment. The next one came and all he had to offer was his skills in base ball. "Next!" Rin yelled. The third did puppetry. "Next!" She yelled as these list of rejections went on till it was Tenten's turn. "Aren't you the new student?" She asked.

"You said anyone can apply." Tenten replied.

"That we did. Okay so what skill sets do you have?"

"Well, I'm actually a weapons master and I can summon Ninja tools with this." Tenten brought Ninja scrolls and summoned a Kunai to demonstrate. Rin ignored that and the fact she said Ninja.

"Hmm, how good are you with those?" Rin asked Tenten then threw the Kunai at a mosquito about to land on Saki. Rin saw what she hit. "Okay. You're in." Rin said as she finally passed one. "Now next!" Rin yelled as she had Tenten sit next to them. Naruto then walked up.

"Hi!" He said.

"What makes you think you're qualified for this job?" Rin asked him.

"You mean besides being a great ass kicker with Jutsu's under my belt?" Naruto asked as Rin felt his answer was enough to fail him.

"I can actually vouch for him." Tenten added which was partly right since she did see him training all week last week.

"Then let's test that." Rin said as she drew her sword and charged at him and Naruto dodged and puplled out a Kunai out of his pocket. Kotegawa saw this.

"How the hell did he hide that without us noticing!?" She yelled as Naruto then blocked her blade and her attacks till he managed to get behind her and poked his Kunai to her back.

"How?" She asked herself.

"Do I pass?" He asked. Rin didn't sense any malice or bad intentions.

"For now." she said as she put away her sword and continued with more interviews. In the end six more picked bring their total to eight who had the potential of being Saki's body guards.

"Okay now for the more interesting part of the tournament! Employees of the Tenjouin family will now pose as enemies intent on harming lady Saki! Your mission is portect her in anyway you see fit. Work together or compete against each other but in the end only two of you will be selected for this honor! Prepare carefully!" Aya told them as Saki took her position where she would be "Kidnapped" as she wore a noble woman's elegant dress. During this time as things were being prepped some of the supposed employees were knocked unconscious to take their place to kidnap Saki for real.

"Okay since we both need this job why don't we try to work together on this one." Naruto suggested to Tenten since they both needed the job and it may increase the odds in their favor.

"Okay so I'll watch from the rear at a high point and you and your shadow clones can cover her at a close distance." Tenten said as they planned their defense strategy. Just then they heard a scream coming from where Saki was. "Did they start already?" They then saw Saki getting kidnapped as she was gagged and tied up.

"Wow, she's really going all out to make this as real as possible." Naruto said as Tenten agreed.

"Maybe this was a way so as to catch us off guard since kidnappings can happen at any time." Tenten trying to understand the situation since neither her or Naruto took into consideration this was a real kidnapping.

"Okay. Change of plans. I'll go after them you knock them out with some long range weapons." Naruto said as they took off. Tenten dashed onto the roof and summoned out a bow and arrows with the arrows wrapped around a mini-sack of sand and the mini-sack was painted red. These arrows are mostly for practice so she doesn't kill anyone by accident but they still hurt a lot if you get hit. Kinda like getting punched really hard and the weight of the sand helps with practicing her aim so weight and wind changes wouldn't be an issue.

"Ready..." Tenten said as she tapped that first arrow for luck then loaded up her bow.

"Set..." Naruto said as he shadowed them prepping for a jump.

"Go!" Both yelled as Naruto grabbed Saki.

"Hey!" one of the men said as Tenten fired away and hit one in the in his mouth. Naruto then made shadows of himself and Saki.

"What the? Which one of them is real?" Another asked. One of the clone duo's got their attention.

"Pffftttt!" The clone stuck out his tongue and made the spit noise as he laughed at them and made a run for it. 2 went after them. As for the rest they were running in a panic as Tenten kept hitting her marks.

"Duck!" the thief said as it is now revealed these were aliens trying to get more famale humans from earth for intergalactic human trafficking. Upon saying that this theif and his 2 comrades ducked but one their fourth comrade really was a duck alien and responded by popping up.

"Yes? Ooomph!" He took a hit to the jaw in his human disguise. The two that chased the clones saw another two.

"Yohoo!" The clone said as he put his Saki down and carried a bat. One of them carried Tentens arrow and threw it full force at the clone but the clone hit back at him like a baseball and hit the alien in the mouth again. With Tenten she was still shooting and treating this like that shooting game at the arcade Rito took them to three days ago. The duck alien had the worse luck as he kept getting his repeatedly and kept turning every time he got hit. First he was going left then bam! Turned right then Bam Turned Left and repeated this two more times. Tenten then caught two more in her sight and hit one in the butt and the other in his back. Then he spot the same four in another bush and fired.

"Duck!" They said.

"What!? Ooomph!" Got hit again in that same spot in his jaw. They were all over the place as the Real Naruto ungagged Saki.

"Man this quite an event you got set up. I'm actualy impressed here." He told her as he untied her. Saki stayed quite since in all honesty that was the first time any guy carried her like that and saved her for real even though he seems to be under the impression this was all set up. Her pride as a noble woman is actually what prevented her from admitting this was all real not to mention the school would panic.

"Oh...why of course! After all a bodyguard must be ready to handle any situation. You and the new girl seem to be pretty good at this." She told him.

"Well when you train for it, this is only natural." He replied as he then untied her.

"By the way where's the goal again?" He asked.

"Uhh...it's..." Saki was trying to think till she thought about it. "Oh just take me to Rin and Aya and you and your friend pass and are therefore hired!" She replied quickly.

"Okay then." Naruto said as he carried her again.

"Eek. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well I can't let you get captured and it's a lot faster if I carry you like this." Naruto told her as he then ran up the wall to get a better view and look out for Rin and Aya who are currently looking for Saki. Rin felt terrible this happened. The two aliens chasing clones then noted the real Naruto and Saki as they jumped high and Naruto noticed them. "Man you really aren't kidding about having the best." Naruto then jumped and knocked them out with two swift kicks behind their heads. Tenten locked on to her last target. Who was trying to make a break for it by escaping the school.

"Got ya!" She fired her last arrow and it hit the back of his head and sent him flying across the street. "Whoops. I may have used a little too much force." The unlucky duck alien had enough and decided to seek refuge and made his way into the locker room. The girl's locker room that is. Unfortunately for him Naruko was just changing and was still in her underwear then she got groped.

"Hmm?" The duck alien said as Naruko screamed.

"EEEEEKKKK!" She then kicked him out. "Bad! Naruko-chan belongs to Rito-kyuun!" She said since she has recently made it a point to not let anyone else touch her. She doesn't mind Risa since Risa told her that's how girls become close friends and for a guy to touch you in the same way means he wants to be close to you. Hence her logic on the dramatic rejection.

"Somebody...just kill me..." The duck alien said as if to add to his unlucky streak he got kicked into a janitors closet and the buckets and other items in there fell on him. "I quit." He mumbled as he then passed out as his human disguise wore off and Zastin's alien tracker went off to tell him of illegal alien activity at Sainan high school. The reason it didn't go off before now was due to him using the previous version which can only detect aliens who aren't in disguise and are illegally hiding on earth. Naruto finally got Saki to Rin and Aya.

"Oujo-sama! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Rin asked in concern.

"I'm fine, really. It was thanks to this boy and the new girl I made it out okay." Saki told her as rin looked at him then Tenten as she then appeared from above.

"You two saved her?" Rin asked in complete shock.

"Wasn't that what we were supposed to do?" Naruto asked confusing Rin as Saki pulled her back for a minute to explain it all to Rin and Aya.

"So they thought that was all part of the test?" Aya asked.

"Yes. We can't really tell them no at this point given how they dealt with those imposters." Saki replied.

"I don't know..." Rin still felt a little unsure.

"There's no need to worry yourself Rin. I think they can be trusted with my life and luckily..." Saki blushed as she looked at Naruto talking to Tenten about how much fun that was.

"Oujou-sama?" Rin called out.

"Oh right!" She panicked. "I think we should hire them since they should satisfy my father's worries. And luckily it was all recorded so he can see the results himself." She told them.

"Okay!" Aya said as Rin sighed in defeat and agreed with her mistress for now. By this time next week Naruto and Tenten would be bodyguards earning about one hundred and fifty thousand yen. As for Hinata, Lala, and even Naruko the place Mio took them to apply for work was. We see a door open and hear a bell jingle then in a bright light those three were in maid outfits and said.

"Welcome master!" They looked up and saw it was Tenten, Rito, and Naruto. Apparently they are on a trial basis for a cafe where the manager was a woman looking for a certain kind of charm in hiring girls to work here rather than rely on interviews and such. So far it looks like they were gonna get the job. For things like they were gonna be okay far as money is concerned for five free loaders. While Lala didn't have to work she thought it would be fun to pass the time instead of just going home since she finishes her homework in under an hour. Today was an eventful day for them as we now close with an eye catcher of Lala, Hinata and Naruko wearing Maid outfits ready to serve deserts.

End of episode 8.

Notes:

Okay this is another one done. Think of this as a introduction to saki and her group slash filler. Yes I know Lala with a job is insane to think about but I think could be fun to play with. As for her shows she'll still watch it since she'll have those recorded to watch and still get to watch the new episodes on sundays lol anyway I wasn't feeling well last week on wednsday or thursday so I had to be in bed rest for a the last few days then soon as I got better I got called to watch over my grandma for my dad till he got enough rest and a lot of that time was preoccupied with hyperdimension neptunia rebirth for the vita since I am a fan of that game series. Any who hope this chapter was worth a wait. If you haven't caught on, noticed, or even remember a lot of what tenten did with her arrows was based on the first swan princess movie where derek practiced his archery skills when they sang that song practice only you know no musical number involved in this fanfic lol


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto's Life Changing Accident 9

a day after the trials for the position of Security guards, Saki had sent the videos to her father and he had asked to bring Naruto and Tenten to their mansion so he could meet them. When they met him they could definitely see the family connection with the way he laughed. After that Saki talked with her father where after about thirty minutes of waiting she came out of her father's study.

"It's official. You guys start your duties in six days." Saki told them.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as Tenten sighed in relief.

"I'll be counting on you two to work with Rin." She told them as she couldn't help but smile at how excited they looked. "Oh, and here." Saki handed them envelopes.

"What's this?" Tenten asked.

"Just a bonus pay for demonstrating promising potential." Saki told them. The amount in there was about two hundred thousand yen each. So in total it was four hundred thousand.

"Thanks a lot, Saki-chan!" Naruto said.

"You know we have to start calling her Oujou-sama, right?" Tenten pointed out.

"Oh, we do?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no! Feel free to call me by my name." Saki replied as she quickly turned feeling giddy and happy Naruto is calling her by her first name then starts imagining herself and Naruto then start dating, then he proposes then they get married then they have many children. She was so lost in thought Naruto and Tenten were wondering if she was okay. They were then excused by Rin to go home for the day. Naruto and Tenten showed the money so now that meant they can buy some clothes although Lala just relies on Peke she did at least decide to buy a few clothes to sleep in at night since Peke does need eight hours of sleep to re-energize. During their evening a ship from sapce made it's way to Earth and landed. The Alien that came out altered his shape into a Human form. The following morning everyone made their way to school and Naruto noted a familiar face on the roof.

"Hey you guys go on ahead of me. I gotta go to the bathroom." Naruto told them as he ran off. Hinata had a feeling he was hiding something. Naruto made it to the roof of the school and there stood Zastin. "Did you come back for another round?" Naruto asked.

"No, I can admit I was defeated I recognize you as Princess Lala's fiance as do her parents." Zastin replied.

"Her parents?" Naruto asked.

"I sent the word on our Queen's behalf and the King couldn't be here himself to talk to you in person but he did have a message for you." Zastin said as he pulled a video message out but the screen only had the Devilukean Family crest on it. Naruto listened in on it.

"Is this thing on? Oh, it is? Ahem. Uzumaki Naruto, It has come to my attention that my daughter has chosen you as her fiance. In case it isn't clear to you as to who I am, My is Gid Lucione Deviluke. I am the King of Deviluke and the entire universe." The voice said in the message. Gid's voice definitely left a powerful impression. "With all that said and after seeing what you were capable of I can admit there is potential in you boy. However you're still a long way from overcoming those that are just as strong as myself. I will allow you to court my daughter regardless and eventually I will personally put you through my special training program since your potential intrigues me. Also far as the wedding itself is concerned that will take place whenever the hell I feel like it and happen to have time to be there." Gid said.

"Is this guy serious?" Naruto asked himself.

"Till I say otherwise my daughter is in your hands. Oh and I almost forgot. The suitors didn't like it too much when they heard Lala chose her fiance on Earth. Rather than deal with them I told them if they can beat you or convince Lala to marry them then I'll consider it. Hope your training will prepare you for the suitors that will likely head your way." Gid said as the message ended.

"So, he just basically shoved all that responsibility on to me!?" Naruto complained.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's just how our King is." Zastin said till he saw a red light blinking. "Oh it appears the message was cut off and there's one more part to it." Zastin pressed the switch and brought back the video screen.

"Sorry bout that. This is the most important part of the message kid. If anything should happen to my daughter or if you should happen to break her heart I will personally obliterate the entire earth and enslave the human race." Gid said in a threatening fatherly tone as the message finally ended for real.

"Can he do that!?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes. King Gid has destroyed fifteen worlds in the Galactic war so far. In one shot too." Zastin said as Naruto imagined a parody of Frieza from DBZ destroying planets. "Is everything alright Naruto-dono?" Zastin asked.

"Yeah...great...just great..." Naruto mumbled.

"Never you worry Naruto-dono. I have been tasked with assisting you should the suitors get out of hand." Zastin said as he kneeled to him. On the school grounds a certain alien with pinkish skin and was about six feet tall and well built noted Lala through the school windows. He then noted Naruto walking through the hall ways but for some reason he was moving in a unusual manner. The alien was taking note of everything. He already knows Naruto's name. He just needs a leverage over him. He then saw Saki's group as Saki talked at how excited she was when Naruto starts working as her body guard.

"hmmm..." The alien said as he had hatched a plan. He began to look into different areas of the school. Naruto made it to class but looked as pale as a ghost.

"Onii-sama?" Naruko called out.

"Is everything okay?" Rito asked him.

"Yeah...just great..." Naruto replied. There's no way he could tell them the fate of the earth depends on a marriage between him and Lala. The whole idea was insane in itself. "I'm gonna need help with this." Naruto mumbled as he let his face hit the desk. As class started the Alien turned into a Janitor that passed by him to get around the school and see what he can do to take Lala from Naruto. He noted a storage shed and looked inside.

"This will do. Now I just need to call in the attention of that girl then the fiance will come running here." He said to himself. Seeing as how she had two body guards he needed to be careful. We could hear his creepy laugh till a baseball randomly hit his head undoing his change a bit.

"Yo, sorry about that!" A student said wearing the Baseball team uniform.

"Grrrr..." The alien said as he knocked out the student and turned into him. "Troublesome human." He got back to work and noted Saki was on the move to the hallway. Rin and Aya followed her to girls bathroom. He moved quickly since this was his chance. Rin was being more cautious since Saki almost got kidnapped the other day so she stayed vigilant and watched over Saki in front of the toilet.

"Rin, you don't need to worry so much." Saki told her.

"Protecting you is my duty, Oujou-sama. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Rin replied.

"Rin..." Aya said as she felt touched by her friend's commitment to protect Saki. They then noted a small black sphere rolling to them. As Saki came out the sphere blew out a lot of knock out gas and they passed out. Next class period was starting and everyone was changing. Rito and Naruto waited for the girls. Soon as they saw them they had nose bleeds since Lala, Hinata, and Naruko's chests were very noteable.

"Does it look good?" Lala asked.

"Ne ne! Does Rito-kyuuuuun~! Like this!?" Naruko asked in excitement. Hinata felt self conscious about her new figure till she jumped out in fright after Risa tried to grope her again.

"fufufu I have to admit Hinata looks really delicious right now." She said suggestively. "Oh but look at Lala and Naruko." Risa said as she molested them.

"R-Risa-chan, stop that." Haruna told her friend.

"Let's not forget about you Haruna-chan" Risa said.

"Ahhh!" Haruna moaned as Risa did this on purpose to get a reaction out of Rito as he got a bigger nose bleed.

"Hahaha, that was awesome Rito." Risa said as she laughed and Haruna sighed in relief it was over. Hinata helped her up since she felt a bit of a kindred spirit with her. They head out to class as a rock was thrown at Naruto and he turned around and saw a note on it. He read it as it said

"I have someone you know in my grasp. Meet me in the storage unit outside the school building in the next ten minutes. Come alone." Naruto then noted a picture of Saki tied up in a bondage like fashion.

"Oh no." He said.

"Everything okay?" Naruto turned to see it was Lala and Hinata.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine I just gotta go to the bathroom. Tell the teacher I'll be a little late." He told them.

"Okay!" Lala replied.

"you sure everything is okay?" Hinata asked. Naruto was impressed at how she seemed to instinctively know if he was hiding something.

"I promise everything is okay." Naruto told her as he then took off.

"You're a bad liar." Hinata said out loud as Lala noted that. Naruto made his way to the storage unit with all the Gym equipment in it. He opened it and saw Saki there and just below her was some kind of creature with tentacles.

"So you made it. Good." Naruto looked at the culprit.

"Hey aren't you a student here?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly." The student said as his skin turned pink and we see him a monstrous face with sharp teeth.

"Are you an Alien too?" Naruto asked.

"Correct. The name is Prince Ghi Bree. You stand in my way of marrying the princess." He told Naruto.

"So you are a suitor."

"Correct. I'll make this short and simple. If you value this girl's well being." At that time Saki woke up and noted her situation.

"Ahh! What is this!?" She yelled in a panic as the tentacles slowly made their way up her shirt and they groped her breasts and they then went up her skirt and began to touched her. "No my body belongs to Na...It's so slimey and gross! Get away from MEEEEE!"

"You understand right?" Ghi Bree asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he was getting angry.

"Simple. Princess Lala is the most beautiful Princess in the Galaxy. Doing whatever it takes to make her mine is only thing I can do." Ghi Bree as he stuck out his tongue as he started laughing. Naruto stomped his left foot. "Huh?"

"So that's it? You're doing all this for a selfish reason like that? I don't care if you are a prince, you're just a scumbag that needs a good ass kicking." Naruto said in anger as he was unaware his chakra turned red. The presense of this red chakra scared the tentacle alien and let go of Saki and hid in its hole.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going!?" Ghi Bree yelled failing to understand how animal instincts have told it to run. He turned to Naruto.

"Let's see how you like my true form!" Ghi Bree yelled as he became bigger and Saki got scared but then noted how Naruto was still going to challenge this thing. Naruto charged in and delievered a straight punch with his right arm. For a big guy there wasn't a lot of mass or muscle as he just flew across and through the wall. Naruto cut Saki down and caught her like a princess.

"W-Why did you...I mean...you don't start till next week." Saki tried to ask why Naruto saved her.

"True but that doesn't mean that should be the only reason I should be protecting you right? You were in trouble and I wanted to save you." Naruto replied with a smile as Saki blushed feeling her heart skip a couple of beats. Naruto set her down as Naruto took a look at Ghi Bree. He saw him deflate like a balloon into a smaller alien. "What the hell?" Naruto asked as he picked him up by his feet. "Did I do that?" Naruto asked himself.

"Don't worry that's his true form." Naruto looked up and saw Lala. "Ghi Bree comes from a race capable of turning into anything and anyone but because of this their bodies are a bit frail and don't fight.

"Damn it...I was so close..." Ghi Bree mumbled.

"Prince Ghi Bree as I have told you before my answer to your proposal is no. I don't think your wife appreciates either." Lala said as she revealed Ghi Bree's Wife and Children. Apparently after hearing about things from Zastin she had them transported here quickly.

"Oh crap..." Ghi Bree said as he knew he was in trouble. Lala took them all to Zastin and had them sent back to their planet as Ghi Bree was going to be facing charges for causing all this trouble. Saki was too caught up in her imaginative thoughts to even notice the fact Ghi Bree was alien or that Lala took Ghi Bree. A few moments later Rin and Aya showed up after searching for Saki but nothing she said made sense as she kept talking in random words. Naruto just made up a story that Saki was locked in here for some reason and he just happened to find her here. He felt telling them an Alien kidnapped her was gonna be to farfetched to believe. This incident resolved itself quickly. After school Saki noted Naruto going home with a group of people which included Tenten then she noted a pink haired girl with a tail and a blue haired girl with white eyes being close to Naruto.

"who are they supposed to be and why are they so close to my future lover and husband?" Saki asked herself. Saki suddenly felt like she just found some rivals

End of episode 9

Notes:

here is episode 9. a little rushed on my part with some editing done by Shinnagami. Looks Saki has marked Lala and Hinata as her rivals. How will this play out? Find out next time folks! Please leave a comment and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto's Life Changing Accident 10

In the house of Tenjouin, Saki sat in her room looking over pictures taking by the Tenjouin family inspector getting all the intel and background he can get on Naruto and where he's living at and who he's living with. The past five days were pictures of Naruto hanging around with Lala, Hinata, or both. She noted he was living at the Yuuki household as were the other two girls. She looked into how Hinata, Lala, and even Naruko were getting a lot of attention.

"This is not good. My position as Queen is in danger and two of these girls are attempting to take the man I intend to make my husband. If they think can out do me as his wife then I shall...wait...that's it! The answer to put myself in that favor and show where I stand is so obvious! OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Saki laughed as Thunder clapped in the background for dramatic effect. Naruto and the others were just walking home since him and Tenten start their bodyguard duties tomorrow. Luckily their ninja training at dashing and such gets them to Saki's mansion quicker than a car ride. Then they noted a Limo parked outside of the house.

"Hmm? Isn't that..." Naruto started as out of the car came out Saki with Aya and Rin.

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Yep that's Saki." Tenten said.

"Is there a problem? I thought we didn't start till tomorrow." Naruto stated.

"Oh no there's no problem I just got curious as to who those two are!" Saki pointed to Lala and Hinata with her fan.

"Well I'm Lala and that's Hinata! I'm his Fiance and Hinata is going to be his second wife!" Lala replied as everyone slapped their faces at how Lala just said that out loud without thinking about the consequences. This in turn caused Saki to break her fan in two.

"Is that so? Then you should have no problem proving it to me by accepting my challenge! I shall show you where a Lady of High class stands over the common man! OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Saki said as she about to declare war. Not realizing that Lala and Hinata stood in the same postion as her. Lala being a princess and Hinata being a former Heiress to her Clan. Hanabi just stepped out of the house to see everyone. Remember Mikan and Hanabi tend to get home before everyone else since they are still in the elementary school.

"Did I miss something?" Hanabi asked.

"I Tenjouin saki challenge you two to a wife contest!"

"Wife contest!?" They all said.

"The winner of this contest shall receive a kiss from Naruto!" Saki told them.

"ME!?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Okay! I'm in!" Lala replied since it sounded like fun.

"A...kiss...from Naruto..." Hinata fantasized about it and that helped push her shyness aside for the moment and was now on fire. "I'm in too!"

"I think Lala might be influencing her a bit now these days." Tenten stated.

"Naruko-chan wants to be a judge! Naruko-chan has to make sure Onii-sama will be well taken care of!" Naruko told Saki as Saki just noted her and Naruto siblings.

"Oh then of course!" Saki replied. "If I can win his sister over then I'll have him in the palm of my hands." Saki said to herself feeling confident she would win.

"Then I'll be judge too!" Everyone looked to Hanabi. "I need to make sure things are played fairly." Hanabi told them.

"Very well then. First thing tomorrow at the school we shall show everyone who the true wife is. OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Saki said as she laughed with confidence. The next day. The entire school was outside watching as three of the most popular girls are about to compete in a cooking contest. each wearing something to make them look like a house wife. Hinata wore a yellow apron under a Hyuga style Kimono based on their maid Natsu. This one was Hanabi's idea to help her sister since she felt a contest of wives calls for an outfit for a wife. Hinata even had her hair apron on her. The boys cheered cause Hinata looked like a traditional house wife you don't see that often it was cute yet this outfit showed her assets well enough. Covering up only seemed to draw more attention to her breasts. Lala with Peke's help went with her dress form and added a cooking apron that said number one wife. The boys cheered for the sexy cosplaying Lala as she waved hi to everyone that cheered. Then we have Saki wearing a one piece swimsuit with a white apron over it. The boys cheered over the sexyness of it. The three different looks were earning a lot of attention. Yui tried to stop this but she got tied down by some of the male students who wanted to see this.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Wife cooking contest!" Aya read through her microphone. "I am your host Aya and next to me for remarks are Kujou Rin, Uzumaki Naruko, and from Sainan Elementary School is Hinata's younger sister Hyuga Hanabi!"

"Hello." Rin said.

"Naruko-chan is happy to see everyone here!" Naruko replied.

"I hope for a fair contest of skill." Hanabi added.

"Okay the rules of this contest are simple. The three contestants have three hours to cook a meal for the man in question. Mr. Uzumaki Naruto! Depending on which meal he likes the best will determine the winner!" Aya explained everyone cheered with excitement. "All the necessary tools needed to cook were provided by the Tenjouin family and are all affordable in the nearby retail store for all your cooking needs!" Aya said as she promoted the items being used for the contest since Saki's father allowed this to promote items from his business. Yes the man spoils his daughter but also finds a way to pormote things to make money. Naruto sat in front of the judging table feeling so hungry. He was forced to skip breakfast and lunch.

"So...hungry...need food..." Naruto mumbled as he couldn't really move since Tenten chained him down with an Iron ball.

"The contest starts...now!" Aya said. "And there they go!" The girls started cooking. Hinata was looking like how a real house wife a lot of men dream of as she gracefully broke the eggs and poured the milk and mixed the flour. With Lala she had that moe cute wife aura as she began mixing all her ingredients and things no one has seen before as she put then in the cooking pot. Lala just hummed a happy tune as apparently this was normal for her. With Saki she had that who elegant lady act as an elegant orchestra was playing back ground music.

"It looks our competitors are off to a promising start!" Aya commented.

"Oujou-sama seems to be doing well though I don't know what an Orchestra has to do with cooking." Rin added in for comment.

"Oooh, Hinata is stirring like crazy!" Naruko said. "Naruko-chan wonders what Lala is making."

"Putting her aside I think Onee-sama is making a snack before the actual dinner since baking tends to take a little more time over what she seems to have planned." Hanabi added.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"You'll see." Hanabi replied. Hinata then put the mix into a baking pan while adding in what looked like sugar and cinnamon.

"OH! I see now! She is baking cinnamon rolls!" Aya yelled. As Hinata just put them in the oven then proceeded to what appeared to be rice. Hinata started working on Rice balls. Lala overlooked her meal.

"Hmm, it's about that time." Lala said as something made of black mass expanded out.

"What is that stuff!?" Aya asked.

"Must be a foreign food." Rin said as the others agreed. Saki had prepared a simple yet elegant steak with special sauce over it with tomato soup as the appetizer. Lala's meal was first.

"Tada! A Devilukean delicacy know as Dark Matter!" Lala yelled as Naruto and everyone else looked at with a "What the hell is that?" kind of look.

"Uhh...well...it looks...unique." Naruto said.

"Well go ahead and eat it!" Lala told him looking excited. Naruto was hesitant.

"There's no way that's edible." Rito said to Tenten.

"Yeah but what choice does he have right now?" Tenten asked him. Naruto looked at Lala and she looked so happy right now it was hard to say now. He took a scoop of it with a spoon and slowly took a bite of it. Then he swallowed it as everyone waited for his reaction. He didn't move he just there till he passed out and hit the floor.

"Gah! He's down!" Rito and Tenten yelled as they tried to tend to him.

"Oh my god he's tearing up blood!" Tenten yelled.

"Could her mass of blob have been so good it caused him to pass out?" Saki asked. "No in the end I shall be the winner here!" Saki told herself ignoring the fact Naruto needed help. Lala tasted it.

"Hmm, I wonder if using salt was a poor substitute?" Lala asked herself as she seemed unaffected.

"Let me see that." Rito said as he wondered if it was just a fluke. Soon as Rito took that bite he too passed out.

"Not you too!?" Tenten yelled.

"Perhaps Dark matter just isn't edible for humans." Peke told Lala as she then took a moment to administer a medicine to help the boys out.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He doesn't remember almost dying?" Tenten mentally asked Rito tried to recall what happened too.

"Uhh...moving on we have Hinata's dish." Aya announced.

"I...umm...hope you like this Naruto-kun." Hinata said nervously as she revealed freshly backed cinnamon rolls and Rice balls shaped like Naruto.

"These look really good." Naruto said as he ate one Rice ball and one Cinnamon roll. "Wow! These are really good!" Naruto told her as Hinata smiled feeling happy he enjoyed them.

"Looks like he likes them folks. I wonder how Saki will compete!" Aya commented. As Saki finally had her turn. Rather than let Naruto eat she decided to feed him herself after she cut the steak.

"Here you are Naruto, say ahh" Saki told him as Naruto opened his mouth.

"Ahh" Naruto then bit down on the steak and swalled it and enjoyed the texture and taste of it. It was really delicious.

"What a way to counter. Instead of letting him eat it him she fed it to him herself and that seemed to really trigger a reaction." Aya commented.

"Naruko-chan wants to feed Rito-kyuuuun like that too!" Naruko added.

"I underestimated Onee-sama's competition." Hanabi added. Things looks to be in Saki's favor. They were gonna wait for him to pick a winner till out of the blue.

"Hey! Naruto-san! I brought the Ramen you wanted!" They all turned to see it was Mikan who got a message from one of his shadow clones he really wanted Ramen. Mikan had no idea what was going on right now as she put the bowl of Ramen on his table.

"A new challenger!?" Aya commented as Naruto ate and slurped down that Ramen happily in less than a minute.

"Whew, man that's some good Ramen!" He said as everyone thought this was still part of the contest.

"I think that's it! We have a winner!" Aya commented as Mikan looked around.

"Ehh?" Mikan had no idea what to make of this whole situation.

"With that our mystery person gets a kiss from Naruto!" Aya yelled.

"What!?" Mikan yelled in a panic as Naruto walked up to her and was only going to kiss her forehead till his beads changed color again to yellow and were now sixteen times the weight causing him to instead kiss Mikan on the lips. After Naruto split apart from her. Mikan was so completely red she ran from the school all the back to the house in embarrassment. Naruto on the other hand had trouble getting up. Rito's beads changed color too and now weighed eight times heavier. This caused quite a commotion as Saki felt like she just lost her pride as a woman to a girl who was still developing. Hanabi felt bad for her friend since that was unexpected. Hinata knew that was an accident but still felt sad Naruto's first kiss was with Mikan. Lala thought it was sweet. Naruto and Rito were pretty much stuck to the ground for awhile as Mikan laid on her bed under the covers feeling so embarrassed she just got her first kiss. She pretty much stayed there for the rest of the day which meant Hinata had to cook dinner for everyone and everyone agreed not to let Lala cook Dark Matter for them ever again.

End of Episode 10

Notes:

here is episode 10 and for the most part this more filler based than continuing the story since things didn't progress just yet. We just wanted to some fun here and there before getting back to the serious parts of the story. Any who as always comment and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's Life Changing Accident 11

It was an late night at the house of the president of the Disciplinary committee, Kotegawa Yui. She had taken a note of every event that went down at Sainan High School and a lot of the troubles and misconduct happened since the arrival of the new students. It's just been one chaotic event after another.

"And the root of all these troubles..." She says to herself as she then used her red marker to circle Naruto's name. "Uzumaki Naruto. Starting tomorrow things will now change." She said. The next morning she arrived early to have a meeting with the disciplinary committee. "Our school cannot go through another mishap like the ones we've been having the past month. If we don't get a handle on this then our school will fall into utter chaos!" She told her fellow members as they listened. "In order to make this school a thriving place we need to enforce every rule there is to enforce. The teachers won't even be exempt from this!" She told them.

"But ma'am that would mean..."

"Yes. That means we must take over the school since our Principal is an unreliable man who is easily corrupted by his perversity." Yui continued her speech and motivated the disciplinary to begin their cou detat of the school. The first step starts at the gate where Naruto and the others arrive and there stood Saki waiting with Rin and Aya.

"Naruto you finally arrived!" Saki said as she grabbed his arm.

"You know I'm here too." Tenten replied with a sense of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, yes of course. Glad you could make it." Saki replied to Tenten not really paying attention to her.

"Hey! I want to hold Naruto!" Lala said as she jumped on his back and Hinata grabbed his other arm.

"Hey come on! Cut it out!" Naruto told them as Rito was about to tell them that but Naruko grabbed his arm too.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"Naruko-chan likes this." She told him. Just then they heard a whistle being blow at them.

"Indecent behavior!" They all turned to see it was Yui.

"Is there a problem officer?" Naruto asked as a joke.

"Public Displays of Affection are strictly forbidden on school grounds." She told them.

"Since when?" Saki asked never hearing that rule before.

"Read it right hear." Yui showed them the student handbook that no one really bothers to read. They all took a minute to read it.

"Oh there it is." Naruto said. "But even still don't you think you're making too big a deal out of this?"

"If you break one rule then this school will fall into chaos. You all get your first warning with this, so get to class." She told them as they walked but as soon as they entered school grounds there stood a line of the disciplinary committee doing an inspection on the students bags. They all then saw Risa and Mio.

"Hey! Risa, Mio! What gives?" Naruto asked as they stood in line behind them.

"I don't really know but apparently Kotegawa has decided to inspect our bags for contraband." She told them.

"Well, it's not like any of us have things to hide right?" Rito asked as Risa, Mio, Naruto, Tenten, Rin, Hinata, and Lala chuckled nervously. Risa and Mio had apparently brought fashion and bikini magazines, Rin had her family sword on hand for her bodyguard duties, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata hand some of their ninja gear hidden on them in case something unexpected happened. Lala took the longest since her bag somehow contained an entire closet of gadgets and inventions.

"How the hell did you fit all that in there!?" They asked.

"Oh well I modified my with distortion space technology. So my bag can have an infinite amount of space to fit things in there but it's still a prototype." She told them after it was confiscated. At the word prototype the bag blew up in one of the disciplinary members face as he was covered in ash and was all black and blew out smoke before passing out. Everyone just sweat dropped at how that explosion didn't really surprise them but still felt bad for the guy. For the next few days the disciplnary committee was going all out on the students. They confiscated all their items that they claim they shouldn't have. Behind the scenes of everything they were getting the teachers to hand over authority to them. Things bit by bit were slowly changing over the course of a few days.

"Anyone feel like something is different about the school?" Rito asked.

"Not really? Why?" Lala replied as she was having fun marching the hallways. Apparently now everyone was under the dictatorship of Kotegawa Yui. Another day later she had the students called over for a change to the school uniform as now female students were now required to wear the very long skirts that went past their knees and the boys were now officially required to add on ties to their uniforms and comb their hair in a certain fashion.

"EHH!?" Everyone yelled in shock as now they were forced to change. So many things were happening in one go. The next day the students wore the uniforms. Yui overlooked everything from the disciplinary committee's room.

"Kotegawa-san, everything is proceeding smoothly." Yui turned to see her second in command. His name was Kubo Akira. He had combed over black hair, was wearing the boys new school new uniform standard, had pale skin, and it was hard to tell his eye color due his glasses. Basically he's a stereotype nerd.

"That's good. We just need to make this last long enough and this school will finally be a decent place." Yui said as she walked out to look at her changes personally. Kubo watched her leave as he smirked. Like he had something planned. On the second floor hallways Risa, Mio, Hinata, Haruna, Naruko, and Lala wear talking about the skirts.

"Seriously, what's Kotegawa thinking with these skirts?" Risa complained. "These lack a lot of sex appeal, not mention it's really uncomfortable." She complained.

"I know what you mean." Mio agreed.

"Naruko-chan tripped over herself seven times today and Rito-kyuuuun couldn't see her panties..." Naruko whined to them while making dramatic tears.

"Y-You want Yuuki-kun to see your panties!?" Haruna asked in shock not realizing Naruko was that bold of a person.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Risa hugged Naruko as both cried in a over dramatic fashion as their tears flew out like a water foutain cause they feel like they lost something important with these new changes.

"So, you all just want to wear something that's more comfortable right?" Lala asked as they all nodded yes. Even Haruna and Hinata had to agree these long skirts were a bit much. "Okay then! Leave it to me!" Lala pulled out her all purpose tool.

"What's that? And how did you hide it?" Mio asked.

"My all purpose tool and I had it hidden under my skirt." She told them as she began fiddling around. After five minutes. "Tada!" She revealed hair pins that looked like Peke only some were heart shaped and others were diamond shaped. "Just put these on your hair and your uniforms will change!" Lala told them. They were about to try them but Yui confiscated them. "Hey!"

"Contraband! You know the rules. Only school related items are allowed here." She scolded them. "What the heck are these anyway?" She asked as Risa used her sexual molestor's speed to get behind Yui and put one on her. "Hey!" Yui yelled as her school uniform began to change. On the way there Naruto was walking with a stack of papers he was supposed to take to the class. Naturally he couldn't see ahead of him due to the height of it. Yui looked at her school uniform it got modified to match the heart shape hair clip on her hair. It was completely skin tight and her belly button could be seen and her skirt was shorter than before. It was heart shaped so the front covered the panties while sides exposed more of her thighs. "W-W-What the hell is this!?" She asked while trying to cover up.

"Oh~, very nice Lala as expected of foreign technology." Risa told Lala as she was checking Yui out.

"This uniform is so shameless! Change it back right now!" Yui scolded.

"Okay! Just take off the hair pin." Lala replied as that was being done Yui backed away not realizing she bumped into Naruto and both fell into a compromising position.

"What happened? Why is it so dark?" Naruto asked as he looked around. He heard moaning every time he breathed. Now that we back up and get a better look. Yui's lower half was on top of Naruto's face and her long skirt covered him up a lot. Upon realizing her position and the way the girls were staring at her.

"You...you...you shameless jerk!" She yelled as she got up and blushed like crazy at the thought of her panties being seen. Naruto definitely looked confused and the next thing he knew we he was locked up in a classroom the school doesn't even use anymore. "You'll stay in there till you've repented for your crimes!" Yui yelled as the student body and the disciplinary committee watched and never knew Yui would take it that far. "Everyone get to class!" Everyone soon left.

"Are you really okay with this?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I get you have responsibilities to uphold here for the school but don't you think treating everyone like this is gonna backfire at some point? You're gonna end up being alone for the rest of your life if this keeps up." Naruto told her.

"I don't care! This whole world is so shameless and indecent! People like the principal and you who like to do shameless things are the worst! If I have to make enemies then so be it!" She replied to him as she thought about her life experiences since for as long as she could remember before coming to Sainan every boy she has seen and met were nothing but jerks who abused or took advantage of women and those weaker than them. She then walked away to get to class.

"Guess she has some problems of her own." Naruto said as he sat on a desk. Now he could just escape with his ninja skills but he felt he may as well be nice and see if he can learn something about Yui to get her to stop all this nonsense. Just then he heard a noise in the broom closet. He began to panic. "Who's there?" Naruto asked getting scared since if he had to name any weaknesses it's that he tends to be very paranoid about the super natural. He even believed the movies call "Paranormal Activity" and other shows that talk about ghosts were real. "I'm warning you...I may be thin...but I'm scrappy..." Naruto said as he slowly went to the broom closet. He took a deep breath feeling his heart beating faster and faster till he opened it and jump! Out came Saki. They landed on the floor. "What the?"

"Looks like my plan was a success!" She told him.

"What plan? To scare the daylights out of me?" He asked.

"No silly. To be in here with you to have some alone time together." She told him.

"Huh?" He asked. "Wait how did you even get in here?"

"That's easy all I did was notice her taking you away then heard her say to have this room ready for your imprisonment. So I got here ahead of you guys and hid myself here." She explained as Naruto had no idea what to make of it. Then he realized she was wearing a bathrobe instead of her uniform.

"Is there a reason for this?" He asked.

"Why Naruto, this is so you and I can consumate our relationship." she told him.

"Relationship?" He asked as he felt nervous for some reason.

"Well given what happened at the wife contest I think this is only fitting." She told him as she opened her robe to reveal was wearing wearing all black lacey bra and panties. This looked very appealing to Naruto as he was mesmorized to say the least. He didn't even realize blood flowing down stairs. "Oh my. I take it this means you like it." She told him. She took his hands and had him grope her chest and her rear as she then started to moan.

"Is this even okay?" He asked.

"Of course. After all you're the man I've decided to have as my husband." She replied as she then lowered herself to kiss him. They were both making out with a lot of passion as Naruto let his tongue explore her mouth as hers did the same for him. Naruto wondered if this is what Lala and Hinata eventually want too. Out in the hallway Yui was thinking about Naruto's questions and thought about some things. While it's true he has been at the center at most of the recent incidents at school he's not really a bad guy. She noted out the window how some of the students looked depressed despite Yui's attempts to make the school better.

"Maybe...I should at least hear him out." She walked back to the classroom she had him locked up in. Naruto and Saki were still making out as Naruto hands were exploring all of Saki's body.

"You know if you marry me you'll be getting both Rin and Aya to be yours too, right?" She asked to try and sweeten the deal with him. Naruto thought about it as he recalled a similar deal with Lala where if he married her and became king of the universe or something like that. As he was thinking he heard the door open.

"Hey, look I thought about what you...said..." Yui saw them. Any good thoughts she may have just had about Naruto went out the window. "What the hell are you two doing!?" She yelled at them. Now both were locked up in two separate classrooms. The school being under Yui's grip is far from being over. In Disciplinary club Kubo and a few other members were talking amongst themselves.

"It's all going according to plan. The school will be under our rule." Kubo told them.

"What about Kotegawa?" One of them asked.

"While it is ashame we won't be able to sway her to our cause. Her role was meant to be our pawn the moment we allowed her to be the president of disciplinary committee. Those who rule by emotion are bound to fail. Those with intelligence must rule this school. Once we show the public this our carreers in changing the world in the future will be all set." Kubo said as the all his comrades hade glasses shining in the light and hid their eyes. For now let her keep thinking things are going her way. Don't let anything take her off the path we've had her on all this time.

End of episode 11

Notes:

Here is episode 11 after Shinnagami reviewed and made edits. Yes this is going to be a two parter. Hope you all enjoyed the reading of this story so far. As always leave a comment and/or a review.


End file.
